Gundam Wing Next Generation
by Bakura Millennium Keeper
Summary: A new threat has arisen and the former gundam pilots are no longer suited to battle it. That is when three new pilots emerge and to take on the new and improved Oz Generation X. But can they win or will they fail and loose everything they hold dear?
1. Beginnings

Note – this story is an RP collaboration by Sailor Centauri (Dunames), Bakura Millennium Keeper, Ryastarling and in later chapters, Shadow-Assassin (Cheetaramon).

Disclaimer – We don't own Gundam Wing but we do own Cassidy Noin (Dunames), Kaito Barton (BMK), Megan Maxwell (Rya) and Rebecca (Cheetara) and their respective gundams.

**Gundam Wing: NG**

Chapter 1 – Beginnings 

Cassidy Noin lay in her bed for the final time that night, as she'd found out that her mother planned to move to a house closer to her old friends. The new house wasn't so bad, and was a lot closer to her school anyway. Half the students there actually lived there during term, she was lucky and didn't have to.

Cassidy also thought about her secret, her secret of being a Gundam Pilot of the new age. Her mother didn't even know and that was a good thing, but then again, she was practically all alone in that endeavour, or so she thought anyway. She turned over and her shoulder length blue hair, fell over her neck just as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning her mother, Lucrezia Noin, a former suit pilot and current Sanq Kingdom Guard came to wake her.

"Cassi," she chimed shaking the blue haired girl. "Wake up, the bed will have to be moved soon."

Cassi as she preferred to be called, may have been a trained gundam pilot but she was still just like your average teenage girl and she hated getting up. "Ok mom, just give me a few minutes."

"Ok, but the movers would like the bed," her mom laughed.

"Yeah yeah," Cassi snorted as she rolled out of bed. "Just let me change, I have no desire to have those movers enter my room while I'm dressed like this."

"Why? Trying to attract attention in something more flashy?" her mom joked. Kara shot her mother her patented 'cut it out' glare and carried on changing into her day clothes.

"GET BACK HERE!!!" came a shout through the halls of the Sanq Palace as a boy with shoulder length brown hair and emerald green eyes ran down the halls at top speed being chased by a rather angry former gundam pilot with black hair, or what should have been black that is. At that moment his hair was covered in white powder. 

Kaito Barton was the son of Trowa Barton, another former gundam pilot. His mother, Dorothy, hadn't liked the idea of raising their son to be a gundam pilot but eventually agreed. He quite enjoyed being a pilot even if he was only a pilot in training. Not only was Kaito a skilled pilot he was also a real smart aleck and a heck of a prankster. He'd just gotten his 'nemesis' Wufei with one of the oldest tricks in the book. The flour above the door trick. He found it funny but the black haired pilot wasn't impressed. In fact, he was furious.

At this time Miss. Noin had since got her daughter out of bed and into the car to drive to the Sanq Palace, she intended to see her friends while the furniture was being moved to the new house. Cassi was bored to say the least. She wanted to be behind the controls of her gundam, but hey, there was time for that when the new enemy decided to strike.

Tired of the silence, Miss. Noin flicked the radio on to listen to some music. Cassi ignored it though, and only snapped out of her quiet reverie when the car stopped in the car park of the sanq palace.

"Come on, let's go and say hello to everyone," her mom called as she got out of the car.

Cassi followed suit and stepped out of the car. She dusted off her jeans and gypsy top, and stared aimlessly around the car park as she and her mom began to walk towards the steps.

It was really quiet, that was till she heard shouting. It was from an older man who'd just chased a teenage boy out of the building; needless to say being in the way wasn't a good idea. The boy skidded trying to avoid hitting the blue haired teenager and slipped on the last few steps, as Cassi nimbly cart wheeled to one side.

"And what was that?" she asked the boy who was lying at the base of the steps.

"Cassi are you ok?" asked her mother. Cassi just shrugged and placed her hands in her belt.

"I swear you deserved that," Wufei growled as he stopped half way down the steps. "Hey Miss. Noin." Miss. Noin just nodded as Cassi went to help the teenage boy up.

"Says you old man," the boy replied to the black haired kingdom guard. He smiled as he took Cassi's hand and got to his feet, "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to nearly knock you over. Wufei just can't take a joke."

"Looks like some joke," came a voice from behind them as Trowa Barton stepped into view looking Wufei over and sighing, "I really don't know where you get it from Kaito. I knew I should never have let Maxwell near you. He's a terrible influence."

"Oh come on dad. Duo's so cool. He's hilarious, you got to admit it," Kaito said as his father shook his head and headed back into the building snickering slightly as he passed Wufei who just glared at him mumbling something about 'keeping the dishonourable child under control'.

"It's nice seeing you Noin but I've got some things to do. I'll see you later," Trowa said as he disappeared through the door.

Kaito shrugged as his father walked off then turned back to Noin and her daughter, "Oh ya, guess I should introduce myself. I'm Kaito Barton," he said holding out his hand to her and the two shook hands.

Meg Maxwell sang to the tune of Highway to hell as she sat dazing in a tree in the front yard of the sanq kingdom mansion. Now Meg as any carefree teenager knew was that her father would never think of looking for her up here, nor would the other former gundam pilots.

"There you are!" Duo said and looked up into the tree at her daughter who looked down as her flaming red hair tied back in a braid hung down loosely in the air.

"Huh?" She asked and looked down, "Hey dad, what's up?"

"Apparently, you are" Duo said, 'The others are waiting for our arrival at the mansion come on my little shinigami"

Jumping down from the tree she quickly looked over at the front of the mansion and her eyes caught a girl, younger then her and an attractive looking boy.

Slowly her father walked her over to introduce her to the others as they saw him coming. "Hey guys" Duo said as he walked over towards the others.

"Who's this young girl?" Dorothy asked looking down at Meg.

"Meg Maxwell's the name I don't lie, I just cheat and steal!" She chuckled.

"Great another Maxwell," Wulfei growled under his breath.

Meg eyed Kaito up and winked at him causing him to blush while the younger girl just eyed her with a hard look. "And you who might you all be?" She asked and tossed her hair back.

Kaito grinned slightly at the girl looking her over before putting his hand out for her to shake, "I'm Kaito Barton. And don't listen to old stone face. He's just sour cause I outsmarted him again."

"I'm Cassidy Noin," Cassi responded shaking the older girls hand. "I prefer Cassi." Cassi seemed to have taken an instant dislike to the girl's seemingly 'flirtatious' techniques, but then again she never really cared for flirting and flaunting herself. She brushed a strand of her loose hair behind her ear, before returning her hand to her belt.

"Cassi really," her mother groaned. "I thought I raised you not to act like that. That was your fathers influence I'll bet."

"I don't need to be reminded that I have more in common with dad than I do with you mother," Cassi said sharply.

"Your daughter has quite a sharp tongue Miss. Noin," said a light and airy male voice, as Quatre appeared, walking down the steps of the huge mansion.

"Don't I know it, she takes it from her late father," Miss. Noin responded shaking her head. "She may have my looks, but she has her fathers attitude."

"Dad was cool," Cassi snorted folding her arms. "I may have been young when he passed away, but at least he was around long enough to teach me what you wouldn't."

"And what would that be?" asked Quatre smiling at the blue haired teenager as if she was younger than she actually was. His tone suggested that he was teasing her and with Cassi being Cassi, she didn't like to be teased, verbally or otherwise. Typical teenager, her mom had always said.

"My dad taught me about the past war with OZ, it was a lot more fascinating than kids TV shows, that's what."

"Charming father," Wufei muttered. "Teaching his child about war, what a waste of time."

Cassi glared at him, she'd loved her father a lot and to hear anyone speak badly of him angered her. It was only because of a warning look from her mother, that she didn't act there and then.

"Yea well my dad is always telling me stories about him and Heero Yuy fighting in the war," Meg said, 'It's totally awesome." Then slowly she eyed Kaito and winked at him and then Relena came up to her smiling.

"Oh Duo she's gorgeous," Ralena cried, 'She looks just like a little doll," Quickly she hid behind her father just as Relena was about to hug her and peeked from behind him.

"Look lady, I am not a doll!!!" She cried, "I am a living breathing girl who does like to be hugged anything that looks like you...hey wait a sec who are you anyway, I arrived here hours before anyone else and I've never seen you before," With that comment Relena quickly looked at Duo giving him a death glare.

"I am Relena Darlian, the vice foreign minister" She said.

"You?" Meg asked and raised an eyebrow, "You're kidding right?"

In response, Cassi turned back round and eyed the young woman up critically, this couldn't be the same Relena Darlian her mother spoke so highly of, she looked like a stuck up aristocrat and that was on a first glance.

"And who is this lovely young lady?" Relena asked turning to look Cassi over.

"She's my daughter Cassidy, Miss. Relena," Miss. Noin told her promptly.

"You look so much like your mother," Relena smiled. "You don't have her emotional vibe though."

'Emotional vibe' Cassi thought looking at Relena with a raised eyebrow. 'What is this woman on?' Relena even tried to give her a friendly hug, but Cassi who detested hugs stepped backwards causing Relena to lose her footing on the stairs and she would've fallen if Miss. Noin hadn't grabbed her arm.

Cassi had to smirk though as she heard Meg and Kaito suppress snickers behind their hands, it seemed as if Miss. Relena wasn't so popular with youngsters. She turned and flashed the pair a wink and a grin, whilst unfolding her still folded arms.

"Hey, you two want to get out of here and head into town or something?" she asked curiously. "I personally can't stand the air of democracy myself."

"I'm with you" Meg said and carefully whispered to the other two, "I dunno if that's the vice foreign minister, or the devil in disguise."

Both Cassi and Kaito hid their snickers behind their hands, it had been a long time since Cassi had felt able to laugh or whatever around others since her father had passed away when she was 8. Sure she snickered but giggles and laughing were totally different. She didn't know what it was all of a sudden as she looked at Meg, but the dislike she'd taken before subsided and she found herself liking the older red-haired girl and Kaito seemed pretty cool to. Turning on her heal, she motioned for them to follow her.

"Come on, I know a place in town where we can hang out, adult free."

"Alright adult free," Meg said as they snuck away from the adults, "That means no scary devil women and no drinking tea and eating biscuits!!" Then her eyes turned to the other girl, "By the way what did you say your name was? I didn't quiet catch it."

"Cassidy Noin," Cassi told her again as they managed to sneak through the car park. "Cassi for short."

The three snuck out of the car park and quickly disappeared across the road, before disappearing down a back alley. They all had to sigh in relief, just because they were Gundam Pilots didn't mean they couldn't have fun. None of them knew the others were Gundam Pilots as well, it was just cool to do something 'teenage' for once. Cassi knew she'd like these two, they were pretty cool and she had to admit as they walked and talked that they were both funny.

Back with the adults, neither had noticed that during their catching up with Miss. Noin and Duo that the three teens had snuck away, till Relena decided to ask if they had any views on the current way of life in the Sanq Kingdom.

"Where are those three?" asked Quatre.

"Knowing Cassi, she's gone off to that teen club she likes so much," Miss. Noin sighed. "Absolutely no adults are allowed in there, besides the ones who work there. They bounce them all out otherwise."

"Nice place," Wufei snorted.

Meanwhile, Cassi was showing Kaito and Meg to Hang Ten, her favourite hang out when she wasn't doing anything else.

"This is the place," she said as she stopped at the door. A huge man, obviously a bouncer was standing there, his face set in a stern stare. He gave Cassi a nod as she approached, his stare turning to a smile.

"Hey there Cassi, nothing to do today?" he asked in greeting.

"No, not really Jayce," she responded. "My mother's having a mothers meeting so I came to hang." The man nodded and stepped aside for her to go in, but raised a hand before the other two teens.

"It's ok," Cassi told him. "They're teens, they're cool and they're with me."

"Ok, but tell them to get passes while they're here." Cassi nodded and waved Kaito and Meg in.

"You need passes to get in here?" Kaito asked raising an eyebrow as he looked around. Strobe lights flashed and a band played on a large stage that looked as if it was floating (On glass or plastic). The music was pretty good. He looked around at the different teenagers in the room and smiled, "Not bad. I've only been to a club once. Actually it was with your dad Meg."

Cassi smirked slightly as she walked over to a booth at the far side of the club, and seeing some teens sitting there glared at them sharply. The other teens moved hurriedly and sat on the seat behind. Seeing Kaito and Meg give her a look, she shrugged and sat down. "I ALWAYS sit here when I come to hang out," she told them, motioning for them to take a seat. "Everyone knows that, especially since I usually like to sit alone and at other times they're free to sit here. As for the passes well, it's only till the three bouncers get to know you then you just breeze on in here."

A waitress walked over, she wasn't much older then them, probably 18 or 19 with short wavy blonde hair and greyish blue eyes. "What'll it be?" she asked.

"The usual for me," Cassi grinned.

"And your guests?" she asked as she placed to pass signing forms down in front of them.

"I guess I'll have whatever she's having," Kaito shrugged as he grabbed the paper and read through it then began to fill it out. He'd always been taught to make sure about what you where signing before filling it out. You never knew who might be trying to swindle you somehow. The girl smiled as he carefully read the printed words and began to fill the form out, as Meg did.

"Amazing they're doing the same thing you did Cassi," she laughed. "Ok then that's 2 Lemon twists and how about you miss?" She turned to Meg who was still writing, awaiting her answer.

"Me? Pepsi," Meg smiled, "I've got to have daily intake of caffeine otherwise, according to my dad, I go nuts."

Kaito lifted an eyebrow at that then continued to fill out the forms as the waitress nodded and headed off the get their drinks. When he'd finished filling them out, he stared out at the dance floor and watched the various teens dance. Meg slowly looked out onto the dance floor and tapped her foot to the sound of the beat.

"Hey, who's up for seeing me break dance?" Meg asked, "According to my dad I'm pretty good, according to my babysitters and neighbours, I'm gonna kill myself one day" 

Slowly the waitress returned with there drinks and Meg quickly chugged down the Pepsi and let out a huge burp which was drowned out by the music. "Uh Gomen Nesi. Couldn't help myself, yea know?" She asked and chuckled. "So anyone up for dancing?"

"Go ahead. No one's stopping you," Kaito said motioning to the dance floor, "If you want to dance then do it." He was quite interested to see what this girl could do on the dance floor.

"Go ahead," Cassi agreed. "It'll be unique to see someone kill themselves in break dancing, it'll make a change from me trying to get myself killed in the occasional fight."

The other two looked at her as she sipped her drink, then put it down on the table. Cassi knew they must've caught on to something and sighed, she had to say it, although she was sure there was something about her new friends as well. She motioned for them to sit closer, so that they could hear her even over the music.

"Ever piloted a gundam?" she asked, thankful that only they could hear her over the music. "I have my own, and I'm betting ten to one you do to."

"You have a gundam?" Meg asked with wide eyes, "Well I got one, sort of... I found out about it when I was tapping into one of dad's calls to some guy name Wu-man. Later I found the most marvellous piece of machinery I have ever seen. It's my baby, yea know... better then having my own car... I named it, Deathscythe Angel. Then my dad came down and made a big fuss and tried to make me forget so we got into this argument and....well I won of course! Ah, what a teen can do with blackmail. Heh, Heh, Heh."

Slowly Meg looked over at Kaito and he looked over too. "And what about you cutie, you got yourself one too?" Cassi smiled at Meg and nodded as they waited for Kaito to answer.

Kaito, however, looked away, not seeming to want to answer the girl's question. He kept his eyes on the dance floor and hoped that neither would ask again and would just let it drop.

"Yeah, I kind of got drafted into it when I got into a fight a year ago," she told her as a cool smirk crossed her face. "Some sort of soldiers were giving this kid grief because he bumped into one of them, so I kicked their butts. This scientist called Dr. Hiroko saw me, of course, and well, the rest is history. My gundam's called Night Strike, and thankfully my mother doesn't know I have one. She'd probably forbid me to use it if she did, although I'd probably use it anyway."

Cassi grinned this time, before taking several sips of her lemon twist. To her going against her mothers wishes never to fight, was all part and parcel of it all. Her father had been a soldier once, and as she'd admitted before, she had her mother's looks but her father's personality. She adored her gundam too, as its black and silver design had really caught her eye.

"Oh, by the way Meg, cool name for your gundam," she hastened to add as she put her glass down again. "Got any other special talents you might want to mention while Kaito thinks up his answers? I'm a hacker and black belt martial artist myself." Cassi loved that about herself to, the fact that she could kick someone's butt and hack practically any computer system she wanted to.

"Special skills...hmm let's see I'm good at hacking, love taking apart weapons and putting them back together," Meg chuckled, 'I once took apart my dad's semi automatic hand gun and let's say he's afraid to use it now something about 'that thing might blow me up for all I know.' Oh and I can get men to whatever I wont them to do...it's a gift but according to my dad it's a curse." Meg slowly sipped her soda when another thing came to mind.

"Isn't it amazing, we all take after our fathers, well nearly." She grinned at Kaito as she said this, whilst brushing a strand of her loose shoulder length blue hair behind her ear. She sipped her lemon twist again, and swirled it for a moment before putting it down again.

She sighed and crossed her legs under the table, accidentally bumping the table leg.  
"Sorry," she apologised. "Oi, you know those soldiers I mentioned?" Seeing the two nod, she continued. "I looked up the logo on their suits not long after that fight. Hacked into the government database. Their signatures are new OZ style, the military, or should I say our parents? Call them OZ Generation X."

She shook her head, as thoughts of fighting came to mind. She wouldn't mind fighting, as she'd get to use her Gundam, but to fight during a peaceful time, well it was just so wrong. True her blood spoke differently as it was, but it was her mom she was worried about. Cassi might not have shown it, but she was concerned.

"I hope our parents don't try and fight again," she told Meg and Kaito. "Then again, that means we're up for the inning and we've got to make sure we don't go out you know."

"Yea our parents fighting again is not a good thing" Meg said, "They're old...but I have an idea of course," Cassi and Kaito both raised their eyebrows in question.

"Well I've been doing a little bit of investigating myself," Meg said, "Well lately my schools been acting a little weirder then usual and then one afternoon after school I was in the gym and....

Flashback 

I was picking up the basketball and baseball equipment like I usually do. Just as i was about to lock up I heard my gym teacher and the janitor talking.

"So everything is underway in the development of the new MS?" The gym teacher asked.

"Yes sir everything is going underway as planned," The Janitor said.

"Good we'll strike them so hard they'll never know what hit them," The gym teacher stated.

Of course I didn't know what they were talking about at the time. After that I went home and thought about it some more.

End Flashback 

"Then it hit me, they were sort of a rebellion group hiding in the school," Meg said, "But why would anyone use a school as a hideout, I mean, it's scary enough as it is."

Both Cassi and Kaito laughed at that comment and nodded in agreement.

"I'm not sure anything that's been happening is a good thing," Cassi sighed. Then she noticed the music had died down just after Meg had finished talking, while the band set up for another song. They couldn't talk here any longer. It was too dangerous. Getting up she motioned for them to follow her.

"Come on, let's go and see Dr. H," she urged. "I don't like this, and I have a feeling, I know who this new OZ Generations X's first targets may be."

She led them out as the two handed their pass forms to the waitress, and headed down the street and into another back alley. She waited for them to catch up, and led them down several dark back alleys. The only things in them were junk and mice, not much really. She walked up to a wall and kicked it sharply, causing it to shift and it slid to the side a bit.

"Secret way," she explained looking back at her two semi-stunned companions. She grinned at them. "Hey, you learn this stuff when you hang around town a lot." She stepped through the entrance and motioned for them to follow, which they did and down a metal staircase as the wall closed behind them.

Kaito followed behind the two girls. They were pretty smart and were beginning to know a little too much. If they continued like this, Cassi and Meg would get themselves into big trouble. And he'd be in even worse trouble if he were seen with them. He'd have to report this to his father and the others involved in the project when he got back home.

Flashback

"Kaito, I know this is allot to ask of you but we need you to do this. We need someone on the inside," his father said calmly to the 11 year old who nodded in return, "OZ is planning something and we know it has something to do with the school we've transferred you to. We need you to find out what it is and try to get yourself into their midst. We know that they've been recruiting students."

Kaito nodded, "I'll do what I can."

Flashback

Cassi glanced back at Kaito, who was being rather quiet for some reason. True she thought he was cool, but her natural born soldier instincts were kicking in now that things were starting to heat up around the Sanq Kingdom. The hairs on her arms and the back of her neck prickled, and a strange tingling sensation seemed to flow over her skin. She glanced at Meg out the corner of her eye, wandering if she'd sensed it to.

"We're here," she announced as she entered the underground bay. They'd gone quite a ways by then, and were underneath an area outside the other side of the city. She crossed to another gantry and down another flight of metal stairs, till she entered  
"Dr. Hiroko," she called looking around for the scientist.

The man, who was in his mid twenties, with dark brown hair, and brown eyes, turned to acknowledge the blue haired girl and her companions. His eyes fled to Meg, especially her hair and then to Kaito.

"I see you picked up some friends Cassi," he announced.

"I sure did," Cassi nodded. "How's Night Strike?"

"Ready to go when you need him," Dr. Hiroko responded as he flicked a switch on the wall. The whole place was soon illuminated by bright lights, revealing an amazing Gundam. It was black with silver trim, carrying a thermal energy lance shaped object in its one hand, and a shield on the other. There was no doubt it was Cassi's, as it was the only one there.

"What do you think?" she asked, directing her question more towards Meg than Kaito. "Sweet huh? I plan to use it as the OZ Generation X group have decided to strike soon."

Seeing the strange looks she was getting, Cassi grinned and walked over to a cabinet to retrieve her own handgun.

"What?" she asked almost darkly and somewhat sarcastically as she loaded her weapon. "The owner of a gundam has to be a trained gundam pilot right? I am one after all. This new OZ faction, as our parents may not know, is governed by a strict intelligence unit called Gamma. Although I'm sure they'll learn soon enough, right Kaito?" She trained her weapon right on the teenage boy, her finger sitting gently on the trigger.


	2. Three Stars

Note – this story is an RP collaboration by Sailor Centauri (Dunames), Bakura Millennium Keeper, Ryastarling and in later chapters, Shadow-Assassin (Cheetaramon).

Disclaimer – We don't own Gundam Wing but we do own Cassidy Noin (Dunames), Kaito Barton (BMK), Megan Maxwell (Rya) and Rebecca (Cheetara) and their respective gundams.

**Gundam Wing: NG**

Chapter 2 – Three Stars 

As soon as Meg saw Cassi's finger on the trigger of the gun she started to get a bad feeling, of course she was packing herself as always. A girl couldn't be too careful these days she even carried it to school with her.

"If you're thinking of shooting him Cassi, then don't," She said, "We shouldn't work that way and besides if you shoot him I'll have to shoot you," Taking out her semi automatic c-tech handgun she Carefully itched the trigger.

"And don't think I'll miss ether. I've had lots of practice besides he's too cute to be shot."

Kaito rolled his eyes, "Put that thing down before you hurt someone." With that he took out his own gun calmly and aiming it at her, his finger at the ready, "or I'll just have to make you drop it." He narrowed his eyes, no longer the playful troublemaker they'd seen before.

"We're at a stalemate," Cassi observed. "I have no plans to shoot you Kaito, although I if did I wouldn't miss either. I just want to make sure you understand that this is now official Gundam Pilot business. I don't care who your parents are, the fact is, the unit of OZ Generation X are a lot stronger than our parents think. If our parents think they can 'prevent' this, they're seriously mistaken." She lowered her weapon, and placed it into a hook on her belt. "I've been watching them for months now, they've invented new fighting suits that I doubt any former warrior could beat. Our only chance now is to work together to stop them. Yeah, I know, we're Gundam Pilots, that isn't done, but that's the honest to god truth. Now I'm warning you Kaito, if you so much as tell anyone about anything I show you now, I will shoot you. Whether it be here or now or later on and else where, I'm not picky."

Over the next half hour, after they'd all decided not to shoot each other, Cassi showed them EXACTLY what OZ Generation X had created, via computer CD disks she'd managed to obtain.

Mobile suits with upgrades that surpassed technical modifications on any suit, and weapons like rifles with automatic reload cartridges. It was all there on these tiny disks, every tech specification OZ could come up with to force world order. Cassi didn't know and didn't care if they shocked her fellow pilots; she was more interested in seeing what the suits could do.

"There," she said finally. "Everything we currently know. I bet the 'preventers' didn't know HALF of this stuff did they Kaito?" Seeing him glare at her, she sighed.

"I know how much you admire your parents, honestly I do, but this is our fight now. Besides, the Sanq Palace is first on OZ Generation X's list of targets. When and where they attack, I don't know, but they will."

She'd barely finished her sentence, when a several small red lights began to flash around the hanger bay, flashing to the sound of a warning siren.

"Darn!" Cassi cried as her hands fled over the computer controls. The screen flashed on to satellite cameras positioned over the Earth, showing a large fleet of the new Taurus GX suits, heading right towards the Sanq Palace.

"They're impatient," Cassi muttered crossly. "You'll need your gundams," she told Meg and Kaito before heading over to her own mobile suit. "I have a feeling I won't be able to handle them alone, and remember Kaito, not a word. I'm an excellent shot with my suit to." That said, she sat in her Gundam's cockpit and closed the hatch, and pulled the harness on. Her voice boomed over a loud speaker near by.

"Get going, or our families will be flattened by those things, Dr. H will make sure you get to your suits in time. Till then, I'll hold them as best I can. I'm counting on both of you." 

The hanger shook as Cassi switched her gundams engines on; it's eyes lit up green and as the doors above it opened, it soared out. I really am counting on them, she thought. I just hope they understand.

Meg quickly looked around the hanger and quickly spied that two motorcycles were sitting in wait. Taking the red one of course she quickly buckled on her helmet and turned the key.

"Weeee!" Meg screamed as she zoomed from the hanger and down the streets of the sanq kingdom. She could see the army in the distance and quickly took a turn to the sanq palace. She knew underneath the large mansion was where her gundam Deathscythe Angel was being kept. Racing into the gates a guard started to yell at her.

"Slow yea crazy kid! Yer gonna kill someone!" The guard screamed waving his fist in anger.

Stopping the motorcycle in the front yard she quickly went in threw the front doors and ran towards the basement when she met up with the long platinum blond haired gundam pilot by the name of Zechs. She knew this man too well for her taste he would often come and go from her house to give preventer news and of course to keep an eye on Duo and make sure he and Heero weren't planning on blowing anyone or anything up.

"Where are you going?" Zechs asked.

"Listen, I don't have time for one of your lectures," She yelled, "I've got to get down to the hanger now!"

"Huh, the hanger, how did you know there was a hanger under the mansion!" Zechs yelled, "An army is on its way as we speak and you're not going down there!" He grabbed the girl's wrist, which she twisted away from his grip and swung around kicking the lightening baron into the wall and continued to run.

"Uhhh it's gonna be a long day," Zechs said as he quickly ran after Duo's child who could be described only as a miniature version of a hell raiser like her father. "I don't remember signing up for babysitting, urg!"

Meg quickly slid down the railing of the basement stairs and walked to a wall and tapped three times and then a small password code computer appeared. She quickly typed the world "Shinigami rules" into the computer.

'Password accepted,' The computer said, 'Welcome back pilot 02,' Meg quickly ran towards the dock where her father and the others were making weapon changes to some ms they had managed to salvage. They couldn't use there old ones since they got blown up.

"Meg what are you doing here!" Duo cried as his daughter ran past him.

"Shinigami Angel is its ammo and fuel restocked?" She asked and looked over to see Zechs running over.

"Hey Zechs what brings you down here other then the fact we're being attacked?" Duo chuckled.

"Is it restocked and fuelled!" Meg screamed.

"Yes but why..." Duo asked and suddenly saw her climbing into the cockpit. "No Meg get down there right now! I helped bring you into this world and by the hell I'll take you out!"

"Sorry dad but Shinigami doesn't die remember, even by your hands," Meg screamed as she closed the cockpit.

"Meg!" Duo screamed, as the holders broke free.

"Systems are all check, fuel check, weapons all go," Meg said as she typed the code into the gundam that would open the hanger gates.

Slowly in the backyard the rose garden broke apart to reveal a large gundam carrying a double sided scythe. "Gundam Deathscythe Angel let's go kick some major oz but!" She screamed as she turned on her thrusters and flew towards the enemy.

Meanwhile the former g-pilots in the hanger all looked at Duo with major death glares.

"What?" Duo asked looking confused, "So I sort of gave her a few lessons!"

"A few she just flew out of our hanger with the only gundam we have... Your lucky Trowa keeps his outside city limits or we'd have to rely on your stubborn stupid daughter!" Wulfei screamed.

Trowa's face went white, "The kids were together weren't they? Damn it! If Kaito knows, he's probably on his way to Shadowarcher now!" He narrowed his eyes and headed to the computer pressing several buttons.

Meanwhile, Kaito had taken the second motorcycle and reached the spot where his father's gundam was kept. He smirked as he jumped in and did a quick systems check.

A moment later he was in the air and heading towards Sanq Palace. He kept his communications off, knowing that Ox Generation X had some of the best hackers on their side. If they learnt that he was a gundam pilot then his work behind enemy lines was over, along with his life if they had any say in it.

"He's got it," Trowa growled, "Heero, where do you keep your gundam? We'll need to use it to get the kids out of trouble before they get themselves killed."

Dorothy chuckled from a ways off, "Oh relax dear. Kaito can take care of himself and I'm sure the girls can too. You know you were their age when you became gundam pilots and saved the world. What makes you think they can't do the same thing? Give them a chance and let them show us what they can do."

"I think Trowa's right, Meg's not the only one headed out there!" Quatre called as he activated the satellite link up. "There's already a Gundam out there!"

"Is it Trowa's?" asked Miss. Noin.

"No, it's one I haven't seen before."

"Wait, if the kids were together!" Miss. Noin exclaimed. "No it can't be! Cassi, I told her never to fight!" She moved to Quatre's side and began working on a radio channel to the gundam suits.

It was true, there was another gundam already out on the battlefield. Cassi had managed to get herself right into the fray of attacking Taurus GX suits before they could reach the Sanq Palace, and several were already surrounding her Gundam.

She glared at the suits through her visual links, knowing all too well that she was probably being watched right now. Twirling her thermal energy glaive in a smooth motion, she whipped around and dug it right into one of the many suits encircling her and dragged it through them. It was like a hot knife going through butter, and instantly five suits exploded before her very eyes.

"Night Strike," she told her gundam. "If you've got that much power with one strike, this shouldn't be too hard. So let's see what else you can do!" She turned her engines on, and her gundam soared up as three suits opened fire and blasted each other to bits. Cassi grinned to herself, as her shoulder guns opened fire on two more suits.

"Oh yeah, the pilots are as thick as two short planks as well. What a breeze this'll be." It was at that time she noticed a flashing light in her gundam's cockpit, and turning her attention around for a second she saw another suit soaring towards the scene. It glided beautifully through the air; it just had to be Meg's suit.

"Nice of you to join in the fun!" she called over the gundams radio line. "Now let's just hope Kaito doesn't take his sweet time."

Kaito smirked as his gundam came into view of the palace. He could still hear the girls talking over the radio but he knew he couldn't reply. By now their parents probably knew it was them and they were probably flipping by now. He chuckled slightly at the thought.

He stopped a ways off and pointed his crossbows at several moble suits, which were slightly farther from the girls so it was less likely that they'd get in the way. He smirked as he fired two shots and watched two moble suits fall to the ground. The arrows he used shut down moble suits completely. This saved from having to kill the pilots. Why kill them off when you could have them as prisoners and possibly get valuable information off them. He smirked as he set two more of his special arrows at two more moble suits. He then noticed two blips behind him indicating that the enemy was quite aware of him now. He quickly turned and sent several missiles from the compartment at his hands at the three moble suits behind him.

"Nice of you to join us," Cassi told him, and she seemed to sense he couldn't answer as she hadn't called him by name. "You want to help us do some damage? I mean, there are enough suits here for at least three battalions. I know you can't answer, but just blast away if you wish." That said she turned her attention back to the battle, obviously having taken a liking to her thermal energy glaive as she twirled her gundam around quite gracefully and sent three suits into oblivion.

She glanced over at Meg, who, with her Gundams own energy scythee, was having fun causing destruction behind her. She trusted Meg the most, probably because she was another girl, although it wasn't like she didn't trust Kaito, she just had to get used to his methods.

Their methods were all different, he preferred sparing lives, whereas she and possibly Meg liked destroying them. Cassi had never seen the point in being fair to the enemy, not when they decided to attack her family. Sure she and her mom rarely got along, but she'd never wish to loose her for the world.

"You shouldn't be out there," a voice called over their radio carrier waves. "Pull out before anything bad happens." Talk of the devil, Cassi thought decidedly.

"Is there a problem?" she asked innocently, although her video image to Meg's gundam showed a clear smirk on her face. She smirked even more as Meg shook her head with a chuckle and carried on fighting.

"Yes there is, what did I tell you about fighting?"

"Never to do it," Cassi responded in a sly voice.

"Why don't you listen to me then?"

"Think of the way our relationship is meant to work," Cassi responded cryptically. "Then you'll understand." That said she returned to fighting, ignoring her mothers agitated voice.

"Meg Maxwell!" A voice screamed and before her friends could replay her father came on the screen.

"Oh, hi daddy!" She said and waved,

"Don't you hi daddy me, get back here this instant!" Duo screamed.

"Maxwell tell your psychopath of a daughter to get her red head ass back here on the double and to bring back that gundam!" Wulfei screamed.

"I just did, so shut up!" Duo screamed.

"Look it's better for me to be out here then you dad!" She yelled.

"What your gonna get yourselves killed!" Duo screamed.

"Sorry dad but this is something I have to do," Meg said and closed off the com link.  
"I repeat, this is the pilot of Gundam Deathscythe Angel come in."

"Hello Meg," Cassi called back on their private bandwidth, as she tried to conceal a snicker. "So your dad calls you by your full name when he's angry to huh? Talk about been one in the same, my mom does it to, I wouldn't worry though. How will they face us down now?" She whipped around and fired her suits machine gun at an attacking suit, before placing it back in it's holder as she managed to grab her glaive again. It had been shot out of her gundam's hands thanks to an enemy attack, but now she had it back they were going to pay, especially if they'd damaged it. Tiring of hearing her mother's voice, she closed the channel she'd opened. 

The glaive came back on the first try, and with a ferocious swing, two suits were destroyed. She chanced a glance at Kaito, he was half destroying suits and half paralysing them or something, where as she and Meg were going all out and quite literally at that. She admired Meg, not because she was older, but because she was very skilled. Seeing her work the scythee was like seeing a master, it was very impressive.

"We're going to get a right yelling at after we're done here you know," she told her fellow pilots. "Unless we take our one remaining option and head off on our own." Sensing the feeling of unease after her words were said, she sighed and obliterated another suit.

"I'll leave that in your hands," she told them. "My mother will be mad, but I'd rather not stay here when she keeps trying to stop me fighting, or she might end up getting herself killed. Then again, we'll have to see from the outcome won't we?" 

During this conversation, Quatre had managed to access the satellite controls to give them a better view of the battle scene. The place looked like a giant mobile suit scrap yard. Destroyed suits were lying everywhere from the fierce attacks Cassi and Meg had launched at the enemy suits, whilst a few remained intact due to Kaito's actions.

"You have to admit, they've definitely got our blood," he told his fellow pilots as he watched the two girl's suits barrel into 6 suits at the same time.

"The only difference is that they're managing to work together without argument. Look at Cassi and Meg go. I've never seen such good timing on an attack before."

"That's besides the point," Zechs told him. "Kids shouldn't be fighting these days. What if one day they die fighting?"

"They're Gundam Pilots now," Quatre responded lowering his head in remembrance. "Don't forget, there was a time we to would've given our lives for what we believed in, now it's their turn to show how they feel. The best way for them to do that, is if we let them fight. I know that goes against your wishes as they're your children, but trust me children must have a chance to show their feelings to. So let them be, ok, let them be."

Kaito smirked as he took down a few more suits. He kept trying to get the thought out of his head that he probably knew most of these pilots. He'd know that for sure sooner or later though. He was to meet up with one of his superiors in the morning.

He sighed as he took down a couple more suits and glanced up at the girls. He wondered if they'd want to kill them still if they knew that most of these pilots were only kids their ages. OZ had seen what the first gundam pilots could do and decided to start training their own group of youth to fight for them. He had been transferred to the school where they were recruiting. It had taken him several months to get noticed but once they'd recruited him he went up the ranks of the young soldiers. He was now in charge of recruiting and helped to train the new recruits as well. He cursed at himself as he shot down a couple more moble suits. He should be concentrating on the fight not thinking about anything else. His father had taught him that a long time ago but somehow he seemed to be forgetting it.

Cassi and Meg were semi aware of how old the enemy pilots were, they knew the pilots were young, but as for how young they actually where, well that was unknown to them. Besides from their perspective, anyone who piloted for OZ was an enemy and that meant instant destruction. To Cassi it did anyway, although she wasn't sure what Meg thought. Turning her attention away from the other female pilot, she looked over at Kaito's suit. Was he struggling a bit over there or something? He seemed to be losing his concentration on the whole battle, and the enemy suits were picking up on this quite quickly and were heading in his direction, which explained why she and Meg were only fighting a handful of suits.

Darn she mentally cursed. Kaito get a grip She swung at the last suit in front of her, destroying it. She noticed Meg had made short work of the last two on her flank, and both turned to count the amount of suits raining down on Kaito and his gundam.

They weren't the only ones to notice; the original pilots, Relena, Miss. Noin, Zechs and especially Kaito's parents were watching this worriedly. Kaito was vastly outnumbered and his battle skills were too closed in.

"Trowa, what's wrong with him?" asked Dorothy as she watched the suits gang up on her son. Trowa simply shook his head, he didn't know what his son was thinking.

"Come on Meg," Cassi called. "Looks like he needs help." As her gundam headed straight into the other suits, with its thermal energy weapon at the ready. With a swing, Cassi took out three suits on Kaito's flank. This gave them enough room to put their gundams between his and the remaining enemy suits.  
"Are you ok?" Cassi called, concern etched in her voice as she raised her weapon defensively. "Raise an arm if you are." The gundam's arm was raised and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeeehaaa!" Meg screamed as she charged towards another ms and destroyed it, "This is better the time I snuck into that theatre to watch an r rated movie and got caught and then got chased for an hour straight around the theatre." She destroyed another mobile suit and slowly took her scythees, all of them, the ones on her gundams arms, leg and weapon stuck out and started to glow as it flew into the air.

"Angels Death!" Meg screamed her ultimate attack and her gundam came down its long devil like wings made the soldiers feel the impending doom that came closer towards them. The scythees cut right threw three ms and then seven more trying to surround her.

"Oh yea I am so hot I am on fire!" Meg cried and then her memory turned to her father. Her father wasn't overbearing or even over protective but going into battle for the first time she guessed really scared him. She was his only daughter. She could remember a few weeks ago when she was at her parent teacher conference because she had, uh, accidentally blown up the science lab...again.

Flashback 

"Mister Maxwell as you know your daughter has already destroyed our art room, crashed our main computer system and now this!" The Principal yelled.

"Uh I'm sorry?" She said, "And besides it wasn't my fault with the computer thing my software sort of overloaded the system and besides at least now I wont have to know my final score on that big exam test, heh, heh, heh."

"This is nothing to laugh at Meg!" Duo scolded, "Uh if your mother were alive to see you now I don't know what in the name of Shinigami she would do with you. When I was in school I didn't cause this much trouble."

"No you must have been a good little boy." Meg chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"We'll pay for the damages and Meg here would be happy to help out!" Duo said.

"No I wouldn't," She said.

"Excellent, I'll see you in detention tomorrow Miss Maxwell, dismissed." The Principal said.

In the car Meg was sighing as she watched the other cars go driving by her.

"But really Meg why do you have to take after me? Even I didn't cause this much trouble," Duo said.

"No you only blew up mecha's," She sighed and looked at him, "Besides I know there hiding something, no teacher or principal walks that straight without military influence."

"That's enough Meg, look I just..." Duo said and sighed, he wasn't very good at this whole punishing thing, "I just hate to see you get hurt ok...besides we're going to the sanq kingdom in a few days ok."

"Sanq kingdom isn't that where that women you keep calling the evil of all evils lives?" Meg asked.

End Backflash 

Slowly looking down she opened her com link to Cassi as she went to help her and Kaito.

"Cass I'm with you on going solo" She said, "I don't wont to get my dad or anyone else involved in this thing. I have the perfect place to run off to...it's called Sabel Island it's in Canada off the coast of Newfoundland. Nothing's there but horses and lots of seals." With that she blew up another ms and awaited Cassi and Kaito's response. "Are you in too Kaito?"

Cassi lowered her eyes to the com button, wandering whether or not to answer. Sighing she decide she'd better.

"Like I said, it depends how things go Meg," she told her. "Right now, lets try and keep these suits away from Kaito ok? Then we'll talk about it." She sighed and slashed through several more suits, momentarily turning her gaze to see if Kaito was back on his feet again.

Kaito didn't answer. He knew he couldn't go with them. He needed to stay and watch the enemy. Someone had to find out what they were doing and if it wasn't him, then who would it be? He'd stay with Oz and send any information he got, to the girls. He sighed as he took down two more ms's with his arrows. Thank god the girls were holding them off him. He gundam was made more for long range attacks. His arrows were no good at close range and neither were his missiles and other weapons. He took out another ms that was coming up behind Cassi and then backed off as several came his way and fired his missiles at them taking two more out. There were only a few left by this time however.

Cassi gave him a grateful wave with her Gundam's hand, before turning to help destroy the remaining mobile suits. That didn't take long with Megs help, and soon all that was left were a few deactivated mobile suits.

The three gundams stood amongst the rubble, weapons and shields lowered. Cassi and Meg had deactivated their thermal energy weapons, and were reclining in their cockpits' seats. They were tired no doubt about that, as if they didn't have that to worry about, they soon saw both their parents coming towards the scene with the others in a couple of jeeps. Kaito's gundam was static too, he was probably exhausted himself.

Miss. Noin pulled her jeep to a stop and jumped out, angrily glaring up at the black and silver gundam her daughter was piloting, whilst Quatre and Wufei went to retrieve the only pilots who were still alive. Cassi and Meg were both horrified when the pulled out a handful of teenagers, their enemies were just kids like them and they'd killed most of them.

"Darn," Cassi growled as she slammed her fist onto the arm of her gundam. "What is OZ thinking?"

"Cassidy Noin!" Miss. Noin yelled as the unconscious teens were led away in Zech's jeep. "You open that cockpit right now young lady." Cassi unbuckled her harness, and activated the release mechanism on her gundam's cockpit door. It flipped open so it was horizontal and flat, and she tiredly walked out.

The light was brighter than in her cockpit, and glared in her eyes. She rubbed them tiredly, before sitting down on the edge of the door. "Yeah mom," she called as she heard the doors on Meg's gundam open. Meg walked out and casually albeit tiredly leant against the side of it.

"You are to get down here right now," Miss. Noin yelled at her. "You know I forbade you from fighting, and don't say anything about your father. He's not here, I am and I refuse to see my daughter fight in wars."

"Miss. Noin please," Quatre soothed resting a gentle hand on her arm.

"Mother," Cassi told her quietly as she saw Kaito appear from his gundam's cockpit.

"Meg and I discussed something during the fight. I'm not sure what Kaito thinks or wants to do, but Meg and I are going solo."

"You're what?" Wufei growled. "Are you serious? Are you going with them Barton?" He aimed his question at Kaito, who just stared at him quietly for a moment, as if contemplating how to tell them and the girls, that he'd be staying.

"Why? Would you miss me old man?" Kaito smirked all of a sudden. He sighed as he jumped calmly down from his gundam and walked over to the parents then glanced over to the two girls sadly, "I'm staying. Sorry girls, but there's something I've got to do here. First thing to do is to talk to the remaining OZ pilots."

Wufei looked almost disappointed at the teens answer. No doubt he'd been praying that Kaito would leave. The boy had always been a troublemaker to him.

"Ok Kaito," Cassi smiled as she stood up and stretched her whole body to relieve the cramps she'd received. "If you ever want to catch up with us, you'll know where to find us." She stared down at her mother, whilst brushing a strand of her blue hair behind her ear again. She could see that despite the angry look on her mothers face, there was sadness in her blue eyes. She couldn't really blame her for that though, she was losing her only daughter after all.

"I'm sorry mother," she apologised calmly, as she turned around so she wouldn't have to see her mothers face change to pure sadness. "I won't be gone forever, but I will be gone for a while. Night Strike needs fixing, and well, we'll be quite a distance away. Goodbye mom." Fighting back a wave of sadness herself and furiously dashing away a falling tear, Cassi returned to the cockpit of her gundam. She sat down, buckled her safety harness and momentarily turned to look at Meg, who'd gotten down from her gundam's cockpit door.

"I'll leave you to say your goodbye's Meg," she told her. "Catch up with me when you're done. Oh and goodbye to Kaito and everyone else." That said she closed the cockpit doors to her gundam, and turned it around so it was facing the way to Canada. Activating its engines, she pushed it into the air, and moved it away till it was merely a dot in the sky, also radioing ahead to ask Dr. H to get a base set up over there. This of course left Meg to say goodbye to her father alone, something Cassi thought she'd best do alone.

"Megan Maxwell!" Duo screamed and grabbed his daughter by the front of the shirt and shook her. "You scared the bejesus out of me young lady, you are grounded so bad until you..." Suddenly Duo heard Cassi saying that she and Meg were going solo then taking off.

"What you're not serious I hope!" Duo screamed and shook her more.

"Dad if you..keep. shaaakking meeee i'm ggonna hurllll!" She said trying to get her words out.

"Oh," Duo said and stopped shaking her.

"Yes me and Cassi are going solo," Meg said, "And if you got a problem you can ground me but you know what always happens."

"What happens?" Noin asked.

"I always escape even if the windows are bolted shut," She said and chuckled.

"Yea, and I haven't figured out how the heck she does it yet!" Duo said.

"Kaito listen I know you wanna stay I except that decision" Meg said and walked up towards him and kissed him on the cheek, "Just don't go getting yourself killed I wanna meet you again alive not in a coffin."

"Listen I know if I stay any longer your gonna chain me and drag me home so..." Meg said and jumped into her cockpit and waved goodbye to her father. 'Goodbye I love you."

"Meg!" Duo cried as the gundam took off into the air.

Meg soon saw Cassi in the distance and the two sped off into the sky together.


	3. Experiments

Note – this story is an RP collaboration by Sailor Centauri (Dunames), Bakura Millennium Keeper, Ryastarling and in later chapters, Shadow-Assassin (Cheetaramon).

Disclaimer – We don't own Gundam Wing but we do own Cassidy Noin (Dunames), Kaito Barton (BMK), Megan Maxwell (Rya) and Rebecca (Cheetara) and their respective gundams.

**Gundam Wing: NG**

**Chapter 3 – Experiments**

It had been two months since the two girls had left and Kaito was continuing his work with Oz Generation X. He'd decided to actually stay there instead of returning to the Sanc Palace. This way he was able to collect a lot more information. The prisoners captured by him and the girls during the battle had been interrogated and sent to prison. It was imperative that they didn't escape because they now knew that he was actually a spy for their enemies. If Oz ever found out this little titbit of information they'd kill him, if they could get a hold of him that is.

He was just about ready to send another report to the girls as well. He usually sent them one every week whether he had any information or not just to stay consistent in case something happened. He'd stopped sending information to the Sanc Kingdom the day the girls left. He'd recently discovered that Oz was doing some kind of experiments on some of the recruits. He hadn't yet found out what they were but he knew it couldn't be good for them. He was hoping to find out what kind of experiments they were before he sent the next communication.

Meanwhile on the Canadian Island where the girls had set up another base with Dr. Hiroko's help, Cassi and Meg were busy doing, well, nothing. They'd had several missions over the last couple of months, and several communications with Kaito and every time he did one of these scouting missions, it worried both girls. He'd taken a big risk staying with the enemy, and even though they were Gundam Pilots and there were certain rules that applied to their life style, they'd given the 'not worrying about your fellow pilots' rule the boot. As they waited for Kaito to contact them, they also waited for their gundams to be fixed.

They'd got into a fight in southern America with another section of OZ Generation X, and their gundams needed repairs. They were minor, but it was better to be safe than sorry in their eyes. As they waited, Cassi lay on the sofa in the warmed up part of the bases living area, half asleep while Meg sat reading in an armchair to her left.

Meg looked up from her book "Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix" and looked over at Cassi who was trying to find something to watch on television. Meg often thought Cassi was quiet and for Meg quietness was the only thing that could actually make her bored. Putting down her book she looked outside. It was a great day on Sable Island and Dr. H was busy repairing their gundams. She could see the seals on the shoreline bathing in the sun as the waves splashed up on them. Once she had seen a heard of mustangs running wild along the shore and in the wooden area behind their house.

"That's it!" Meg said and stood up grabbing Cassi's arm. "You and I are heading towards New Brunswick. It'll only take an hour by boat and we can go to St. Johns and do some well deserved shopping!"

Cassi was startled as Meg grabbed her and dragged her off the couch, she was tired from their last mission and really didn't want to go anywhere, but as Meg grabbed both their bags, purses and coats she figured she wouldn't get any peace unless she went. So taking her things, she walked of her own accord down to a place near where they lived at least a good fifteen minute walk as it was safer with their gundams and all.

The boat was waiting there, sitting idly at the docks. Cassi followed her excitable friend onto the boat, deciding she could spend the hour sleeping.

"Meg," Cassi told her as she leant back on the seat she was sitting on. "Wake me when we get there." That said she closed her eyes and quietly dozed off as the boat left port.

Kaito, meanwhile, wandered quietly through the halls of the Oz base looking for something to do. It was nearly midnight where he was but he found he couldn't sleep. He stopped, however, when he saw a light up ahead and heard several voices.

"I'm telling you we've got a spy! Someone's been giving information to those new gundam pilots in America. We have to do something about this before someone finds out about the project," a frantic male voice said. This perked the young gundam pilot's curiosity and he walked closer to the door though he kept all his eyes locked on the hallway as he put his back to the wall. If someone caught him now that they knew there was a spy he was as good as dead.

"We'll find the spy, I assure you. And then we'll see how the project works on a human subject," a cold icy voice stated. Kaito didn't like the sound of that, but why would they try an experiment out on an enemy. What if it worked? A thought crossed Kaito's mind and he narrowed his eyes and slowly headed back towards his room.

Back on the boat, Cassi was still sleeping peacefully when Meg shook her awake and called to her to wake up. Blinking Cassi sat up and stretched, and looked around to find that the boat had docked and that the other passengers were disembarking onto the land. With a yawn she got up, grabbed her bag and followed Meg off the boat as the other girl called to her to hurry up.

"I'm coming Meg," Cassi retorted as she stepped onto the land. Cassi had never liked water she preferred land or air to water travel, which was why she'd decided to sleep for the whole journey. She didn't get seasick; far from it she just didn't like the whole idea of boat rides.

"So where do you want to go first?" she asked, checking to make sure her wrist communicator radio was on. "You must want to go somewhere since you dragged me out here."

"Let's go shopping!" Meg said and suddenly eyed an arcade/malt shop nearby, "But first let's play some games and stuff."

At this time Kaito had made it back to his room and immediately began to write up the next communication to the girls. He knew he couldn't stay there anymore. It was too risky with them knowing that there was a spy. He would have liked to learn what the 'project' was but he thought he had enough information to make a good enough guess.

_Hey girls, _

What's up?

Anyway, I've just found out that Oz is doing some kind of experiments, though thankfully, they haven't begun to test it on humans yet. They call it 'the project', not very self-explanatory unfortunately. I was listening in to a conversation between the big boss and some freaked out underling. They know there's a spy but the freaky thing is the big boss suggested 

Suddenly Kaito heard the door being unlocked. He quickly clicked send in the middle of his sentence and the screen went blank just as the door opened and three men walked in. There were two armed guards, with their guns on him, and 'the big boss' as Kaito liked to refer to him as. This couldn't be good at all.

"Did you really think we wouldn't find you?" came the icy cold voice of the Oz leader, "We had camera's watching our little meeting. We had a feeling someone might show up and we were right weren't we Kaito Barton?" Kaito narrowed his eyes and jumped up grabbing his gun quickly.

He took out the first guard but by that time the other guard was on him. The guard quickly threw Kaito's gun to the side as the boy kneed him in the stomach causing him to double over. At that moment Kaito grabbed the guards gun and pointed it at the OZ leader. He smirked slightly,

"What made you think they'd send just anyone on this mission?"

"Perfect," was all that came out of the leaders mouth. Kaito lifted an eyebrow and itched his finger over the trigger of the gun. Why he hadn't shot by this point was beyond him. He was just about to finally fire when he felt something hit his neck. He winced and pulled out a small dart from his neck. He turned quickly to see one of the guards pointing a tranquilliser gun at him then collapsing again. He dropped his gun as his vision began to get hazy. A moment later he collapsed and everything went black.

By now, Meg was dragging Cassi into the arcade. They played some games and then sat down to some milkshakes when Meg started to feel odd. She didn't like this feeling; she got it often when people she was near to were in trouble.

"Cass," Meg said, "Ever get the feeling that someone's in trouble but never I dunno believe it... i'm getting that feeling," Meg suddenly heard the arcade doors opening and two boys walked in laughing. They sat down behind them, oddly enough, they walked straighter then boys their age and they were built better then people their age also.

"That's a laugh," The first said.

"Yea he got caught, stupid Kaito," The second said.

"The boss is gonna use him for experiments I hear," The first said. Both girls turned their eyes to the boys without moving their heads, listening in on their conversation.

"I wonder what kind of experiments," the second one muttered.

"Probably nasty ones since he turned out to be the spy," the first retorted. That was all the two girls needed to pick up their bags and leave, they didn't like the sound of this at all. They walked around into a back alley, and Cassi lifted her wrist so she could use her radio watch.

"Dr. H, come in," she called.

"Cassi," the man's voice announced. "I was just about to call you, you've got a message from Kaito, but it's ended quite abruptly."

"We think we know why," Cassi told him. "We think he's been caught."

"Not a good thing," Dr. H commented.

"Look, we're heading back, have the plane ready," Meg called. "We should be back in over an hour."

"You got it," the voice responded. "The plane will be ready by then. I'll let Trowa know too."

"Ok, but tell him NOT to let on to anyone else," Cassi told him and she turned her radio off.

Both she and Meg hurriedly headed back towards the dock, with thoughts about what could be happening to Kaito swimming around in both their heads. He was a good friend and they didn't want anything bad to happen to him, especially experimental things.

They were lucky to catch the next boat back, as they had to run up the plank as it was been pulled on board the boat. Both sat down in relief, at least now they'd be back in time. The only thing was, getting to Kaito on time.

Back in the Oz base, Kaito opened his eyes after another round with the scientists. His vision was hazy and he felt really weak. His mind was a jumble and information, which he couldn't decipher. It was almost as if he had two brains and each one was giving him different information and different orders. He sat up on the small bed in the holding area and groaned slightly. It was getting worse every time and he felt like his brain, both halves of it, was going to explode.

He could still remember the girls and hoped that they'd get his unfinished message and get him the hell outta there. He didn't like the thought of having to rely on others to get him out of trouble but at this point he was all but useless in the task. He lay down again, his head still swimming with information, and took several calming breaths as he stared up at the ceiling. What, they couldn't afford a tv for their prisoners now? He smirked at the thought and stifled a laugh. After another deep breath he closed his eyes in hopes that when he woke up he'd find out it was all just a dream.

Cassi and Meg had since arrived back at their base, their gundams were still being repaired so they'd have to take the mini plane and their motorbikes. It wasn't hard to tell whose was whose, Meg liked red so the red motorbike was hers and the purple one was Cassi's. Dr. H was waiting for them when they got there ready with the screen on showing the information Kaito had been in the middle of typing.

"Dr. H," Cassi called as she approached. "What's the news?"

"Take a look," he responded. Cassi and Meg walked over to the screen, dumping their bags down on the floor.

- - - -

_Hey girls, _

_What's up? _

_Anyway, I've just found out that Oz is doing some kind of experiments though thankfully, they haven't begun to test it on humans yet. They call it 'the project', not very self-explanatory unfortunately. I was listening in to a conversation between the big boss and some freaked out underling. They know there's a spy but the freaky thing is the big boss suggested_

- - - -

"That's where it ends," DR. H told them. "We thought the message might've been damaged, but it wasn't."

"Kaito's in trouble," Meg announced. "I can feel it, are our bikes and plane ready?"

"Ready," the DR nodded. "I suggest hurrying, Trowa's worried." The two girls nodded and headed for their plane on the hidden runway out the back of the hanger. Knowing how to fly they could fly it themselves, so as soon as the entrance plank was up, they activated the engines and taxied the plane down the runway before ascending into the sky. It would take at least 2 hours to fly in their plane, even at its top speed and they hoped it would be enough.

Meg didn't want to think about what was happening to their male counterpart, and neither did Cassi. Although if OZ did anything serious to him, the next time they were in a fight they'd pay for it.

After almost two hours of none stop flying, Cassi and Meg slowly began to take their plane down towards another secret airport in the Sanc kingdom. It wasn't a surprise to see their parents waiting there for them, or to see their predecessors waiting either. The plane came to a gentle halt on the concrete and unbuckling their safety belts, the two got up, opened the back of the plane and taking their bikes and helmets, wheeled them down onto the concrete.

"Cassi!" her mom cried running over to hug her daughter as she put the stabilizer of her bike down. The older woman hugged her daughter tightly, as Duo hugged Meg like he hadn't seen her in years. It wasn't like they didn't keep in touch though.

"Mom, I can't breathe here," Cassi coughed and her mom released her. Duo did the same when Meg moaned about the same thing. That was when Trowa approached them, his arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders.

"Cassi, Meg," he greeted as the others walked up to them.

"Trowa, we're sorry," Meg told him. "We'll do what we can to get Kaito out of there, we promise."

"Thank you," Trowa nodded and reaching into his pocket, pulled out a slip of folded up A4 paper. He handed it straight over to Meg, who unfolded it and showed it to Cassi.

"It's the route," Trowa told them. "We found it out in advance." The two girls nodded as Meg refolded the paper, and slipped it into her back pocket.

"Will you two be all right?" asked Quatre as they both pulled their helmets on.

"Sure we will," Cassi grinned as she sat on her bike and kicked the balancer up. "We had good teachers." She and Meg winked at them, and turned the ignition keys in their bikes and revved the engines. With a short sharp wave to the others, they drove off, with Meg pulling a wheelie half way down the runway.

"Show off," Duo laughed.

Meanwhile, Kaito woke with a start as someone walked into the room. He narrowed his eyes as he quickly turned to see who it was and immediately regretted it as his brain did a flip and a headache immediately began.

"Not feeling so well boy? What's wrong? Not liking the procedures?" the cold icy voice of the Oz leader asked with a slight chuckle, "Don't worry. It's almost over. A few more shots and you'll be as obedient as a little puppy." He smirked at this and got up to leave, "I think we'll make your first target the Sanc Palace. What do you think?" Kaito cursed the man under his breath as the man left.

"Meg," Cassi called through the helmet phones as they drove down the street. "Which way do we turn? You've got the map." Meg thought back to the map, remembering all the routes they had to go.

"Sharp turn right, straight on, then left," she called. Cassi nodded and led the way for the next few turns till they came across the OZ area. Stopping their bikes a few yards away, they got off and hid them in some bushes before heading towards the building. Cassi wrinkled her nose, for an OZ building it looked awful and pretty creepy. Waving to Meg she pointed to a back door; Meg nodded and drawing their guns checked for security cameras before heading over to the door.

Kaito was left to his own thoughts for less then five minutes before a scientist and two guards walked into the room. He mumbled something under his breath as the two guards held him still while the scientist stuck a needle into his neck injecting some kind of liquid into him. As it had the last five times, the chemicals began to work immediately, leaving Kaito in a lot of pain as his brain felt like exploding. He clenched his teeth and eyes shut as he slowly drifted off to sleep again which seemed to be the only thing we was doing for the last while.

Cassi and Meg wandered quietly around the building, wondering where they might hide someone undergoing 'treatment' as it were. Meg thought she might have an idea, and was leading Cassi in the direction of a rather darkened corridor. They slid nimbly and easily under the view of the camera's, and up to the door. Luckily the only people they'd come across hadn't seen them as they'd knocked them out from behind. Meg reached out to the handle, as always after the scientist and the guards were gone, they locked it. Not like Kaito could move in his current condition though.

"Locked," she whispered to Cassi. "Think you could karate chop it open?"

"Not without causing an alarm to go off or something," Cassi responded shaking her head.

"Then there's only one thing to do," Meg grinned as she drew out a hairpin. "We pick it."

Cassi lifted her gun quietly giving Meg cover, while she placed her gun on the floor and proceeded to pick the lock.

"Bingo," she announced picking up her gun. Cassi turned as Meg opened the door with ease and the two slid in, closing it behind them. They turned to see Kaito lying asleep on a table, but before walking over to him Cassi hurriedly threw a piece of cloth over the rooms security camera.

"Kaito," Cassi called shaking him by his arm. "Wake up, it's us. It's Cassi and Meg. Come on snap out of it."

"Look at these marks," Meg told her pointing to the bruises on his wrists, and arms and the small nicks on his neck.

"He's been drugged," Cassi groaned brushing a strand of Kaito's hair from his face.

"Come on Kaito, wake up," she urged again a little louder.

Kaito groaned slightly and opened his eyes slowly. He looked over at the two then mumbled, "What too you so long?" His head was still spinning, he could barely see anything so he really had no idea how they'd get out of there. He took a deep breath and let his mind rest as best he could. The girls would take care of it. All he had to worry about right now was staying away and attempting to walk.

"Sorry about that," Cassi responded. "We had to get here, planes and bikes aren't as fast as fully working gundams." That said she and Meg lifted Kaito off the table, and onto his feet. Seeing that he was having trouble on his legs, the two slipped his arms over their shoulder's and helped him walk. He was bigger than them, which made it harder, but they were also trained for this.

"How will we get him out of here?" asked Meg. "If we put him on the back of one our bikes without a safety strap or something he'll fall off."

"I don't know yet," Cassi responded. "Let me think while we get him out of the building." Meg nodded and sliding gracefully under the corridor cameras, headed out the way they'd come.

In the control room, the man watching the security cameras suddenly noticed that the one to Kaito's cell was black. Growling something out under his breath, he called a security team under a silent code and told them to go and check it out. Of course by then the girls had moved him quite a ways away and were almost out of the building.

Kaito bit his lip remembering what the leader of Oz had told him no more then fifteen minutes before. How was this stuff supposed to make him turn against his friends and family? He didn't like the thought of it and really didn't want to think about it but if he was a danger to them he really didn't want to be near them.

Hearing the sudden noise of running feet, both girls stopped a few feet from the exit and groaned.

"So much for a fast exit," Meg moaned. "Why are things never easy?"

"When we have time I'll tell you," Cassi responded. "Right now, let's get to our bikes. I have an idea." The two girls supported their male counterpart quickly to where they'd stashed their bikes, and motioning to Meg to pick hers up first, as it was the biggest, Cassi helped Kaito sit down behind Meg.

"He'll fall off if he's behind me," Meg argued as she put her helmet on.

"No he won't," Cassi responded as she removed the cord belt from her waist. It was more of a utility than a fashion item, and hooking Kaito's arms around Meg's waist as she half leant on the ground, tied his wrists around her, making a good firm knot in the belt.

"There, now go," she ordered. "I'll watch your back, and no stunts." Meg nodded, lowered her helmet's visor and drove off, and Cassi's plan seemed to be working, as Kaito hadn't fallen off the bike, yet.

Cassi stayed behind, giving cover as a handful of soldiers came out of the building. Pulling her gun as she pulled up her bike, she fired several shots dead on, killing three of the five guards and seriously injuring the other two. She was lucky she had her helmet on and visor down, now they wouldn't know who she was. Now she just had to catch up with Meg, so she revved her bikes engine and drove off.

Kaito's head was still spinning like mad and he couldn't seem to think straight anymore. He could almost hear a voice in the back of his mind telling him to kill Meg and go back. Another voice kept saying no, and that Meg was his friend. He clenched his eyes shut and muttered a curse under his breath.

Hearing a slight mumbling behind her, Meg chanced a quick glance back at Kaito as they headed towards the Sanc Palace grounds. He didn't look so good; in fact he was quite pale. She patted his hand gently, it was a weak form of comfort on a motorbike but it would have to do. She looked in her rear view and saw Cassi not far behind her, and waving towards a pair of big gates turned her bike to the right. Cassi followed, and both brought their bikes to a stop in the small back parking lot of the Sanc Palace.

Meg removed her helmet and placed it on her handlebars before reaching to untie Cassi's belt, which was still holding Kaito to her. Cassi was good at knots, that was for sure.

Finally managing to untie it, she hurried to support the quiet teen before Cassi came over to help. They were helping Kaito towards the doors when Trowa appeared with Duo and Quatre, his face horrified as to the current condition of his only son.

"Bring him inside," he urged. "Sally will take a look at him."

"We'd love to," Cassi groaned. "But your son is getting too heavy." Taking that as a hint, Trowa and Quatre took him from the girls leaving them to follow behind with Duo.

Kaito's mind was a jumble and the urge to return to the Oz base was starting to get to him. The voice kept telling him to kill them and run. The other more sane voice was starting to fade and in a last ditch effort to listen to the fading voice Kaito quickly pulled away from his father and the blond, falling to the ground and grabbed the gun that the Oz leader had, for some odd reason, left him with. He then quickly threw it away and clutched his head.

Seeing their fellow pilot in obvious pain, both Cassi and Meg moved quickly to his side and knelt down. They put their arms around him comfortingly, as he moaned incoherently at the floor. Their three predecessors stared at them in surprise, when they'd been gundam pilots none of them had ever thought about acting like this towards a fellow pilot. Sure they'd saved each other, sure Trowa had aided Heero and sure Quatre was probably the only one to who'd shown real emotional concern for his fellow pilots, but neither of them had been connected to each other like their three children were and in such a short time to. It was probably because Cassi and Meg were girls that they were concerned for Kaito, but it wasn't, it was sheer worry that OZ had hurt their male counterpart that had got the girls acting this way.

"It's ok Kaito," Cassi soothed as the rest of their friends and family came to see what was taking so long. "We're here, if something's wrong you can tell us."

Miss. Noin had never heard her daughter speak to anyone like that before, much less a guy.

"Come on, let's get you somewhere where you can rest," Meg whispered resting her head against his, as Cassi placed her hand on one of Kaito's own.

At that moment Kaito passed out. His mind, still a blur, couldn't take the pressure from the two voices, though the one was still very faint, the pain or the confusion.

Trowa cursed under his breath, "I should never have asked him to go on that mission. It's all my fault this has happened to him."

Duo glanced over and shook his head, "No it isn't. We had no idea this would happen. We needed someone there to keep an eye on them."

Both female pilots were horrified as their male counterpart fell limp in their arms, and a little shocked at how heavy he was as his weight fell against them. Unable to stir their friend, they looked at each other with pure worry.

"Come on," Cassi called. "1, 2, 3." On the count of three the girls stood up, supporting Kaito against them.

"We'll take him to the medical bay," Meg told her father softly. Duo nodded as the girls followed Trowa down to where Sally as waiting for them, and gently lowered Kaito onto the bed before pulling away so Sally could examine him.

Both girls, despite their gundam personalities, which were slowly taking over the longer they lived as gundam pilots, still felt the sad feeling in their guts at Kaito's current condition. OZ would so pay next time they met on the battlefield. Unable to stand waiting and watching as Sally tried to figure out what was wrong with him, the two went to get some air.

Cassi kicked a few fallen twigs on the car park ground, as thoughts of OZ soldiers crossed her mind, while Meg sat on a wall quietly, strangely for her.

"OZ," Cassi growled. "I don't care how old their pilots are, I'm going to take them apart."

"Not without me you're not," Meg countered. "We'll all do it, you, me and Kaito. No matter what it takes."

Cassi nodded as she leant against the wall and slid down it, she, like Meg, was tired and they didn't need this right now.

At that moment, Dorothy sat on the bed in the room she and her husband used and held back tears. What had those fiends done to her poor son? Trowa calmly rubbed her back as she laid her head on his chest, "What if they can't figure out what's wrong?"

"Don't think like that. Sally's the best and she'll figure it out. He'll be fine Dorry," he said calmly. He was worried but being a former gundam pilot he'd learned that showing it could often make things worse. If he showed that he was worried then the others would pick up on it. 

Meanwhile, Quatre was helping Sally with her work. She'd already found the chemical makeup of whatever Oz had given him and was now trying to find something to counteract it.

"Anything?" Quatre asked softly.

"Nearly," Sally responded. "I just have to figure out this last element. That's all, then I can possibly give him an antidote."

"I hope so, his mother's not happy and Cassi and Meg aren't exactly hiding their anger and hatred right now."

"No kidding," agreed Heero who'd been quiet most of the time, and who had only recently joined them.

"Yeah, Cassi's been using her martial arts on a tree for the last ten minutes," Miss. Noin reported. "I think the tree has taken more of a beating than she has."

"You're telling me," Duo nodded. "I've never seen Meg fume quietly before. It's worrying."

"They're concerned Duo," Sally told him. "Kaito's their friend, they have that right."

In the courtyard, Cassi had given up taking her anger out on the said tree, figuring that it wasn't going to help any. She returned to Meg's side and perched herself on the wall at her friend's side. Both were exhausted, tired and irritated right now. Unlike the past pilots, their parents, they currently weren't capable of doing days without sleep or relaxation.

"You dented the tree," Meg chuckled. Cassi simply nodded.

As Sally continued her work, Quatre decided to check Kaito for any more injuries or other such problems. He ran his fingers over the boy's neck where the needles had obviously been used. He noticed a slight scar there and waved Heero over to check it out.

Heero pushed himself off the wall and walked over. Quatre pointed to Kaito's neck, right where he'd felt the scar. Heero turned Kaito's head slightly, and ran his fingers down the scar. There was a slight mump beneath it, he could tell from years of experience.

"Sally," he called over his shoulder.

"Yeah?" she called back as she looked up. "They've put something in his neck."

"They what?" asked Duo looking up.

"I don't know what it is," Heero told him. "But something's there and I don't think it's friendly. Nice one on finding it Quatre."

Quatre nodded, "Now all we need to do is find out what it is and how to get rid of it not to mention what it's for." The blond haired guard cross his arms and stepped aside for Sally to get a better look. He was concerned for the young pilot but knew Sally would be able to help him. Sally had a closer look, but she couldn't tell what it was yet.

Turning on her heal, she walked over to a near by table and picked up a portable x-raying device. It was necessary in field medicine, which she tended to specialize in. She put some gloves and goggles on, and motioned for everyone to stand back. Slowly she ran it down the scar and up again, till it got a read out.

"Those little creeps," she hissed as she turned the item's x-ray beam off and showed the others the image.

"A control chip," Duo muttered. "Jerks, best not to let Trowa see this or the girls, they'll go nuts and the last thing we need is for them to go on suicide missions to teach OZ a lesson."

"No worries there," Miss. Noin told him from where she was sitting. "Cassi said their gundams are still being repaired in Canada. Night Strikes engines are down and Deathscythe Angels weapons are virtually inoperable."

"Oh."

"There's still Shadowarcher though," Quatre mumbled knowing the other gundam had already been repaired and was back in its hiding place in the woods. He sighed and glanced at the boy, "At least that explains why they'd try this 'experiment' on an enemy. Do you think they got the chance to finish?"

"We could always ask the girls," Wufei stated. "They may know. And as for Shadowarcher, they don't know where it's hidden so I doubt they'd take it. And let me tell you from experience, piloting another's gundam is not as easy as piloting your own."

"I'll go and ask," Quatre said calmly as he headed towards the door. "Sally, you try and get that chip removed or something." Sally nodded and went to work trying to figure it out, now with Heero's help instead of Quatre's.

Quatre left the back of the building via the back door and looked around for the two teenage pilots, and found them still sitting on the wall they'd been occupying for the last couple of hours.

Meg had busied herself with untying rebraiding her hair, whilst Cassi was fiddling with her wrist radio. Yet upon hearing him approach both girls turned to look at him, both expecting some good news for a change. Quatre looked at them and shook his head, that was all they needed to know.

"Do you know how far this experiment got?" he asked.

"The way he acted on the way over here," Meg stated as she calculated the information in her head. "I'd say they were near enough finished by the time we got him out." Cassi simply nodded in agreement, just as her wrist radio beeped slightly. She raised the device to her mouth and turned it on.

"Cassi," she said simply.

"Cassi, it's Dr. H," came the deep familiar voice. "I thought you and Meg may like to know, your gundams are both repaired as of a few minutes ago and we've been monitoring a few OZ frequencies, there's a massive mobile suit factory currently in operation. Whose up?" Both girls gave each other a look.

"How big?" Cassi asked.

"Its current production is at least fifty suits every couple of hours."

"You want to take it?" Cassi asked Meg. Meg nodded.

"Where is it?"

"North Carolina air base, northern Carolina," he responded.

"I'll take my bike," Meg stated as she tied her hair off and walked over to her red bike.

She sat down, pulled on her helmet and turned the ignition key.

"This shouldn't take long," she told Cassi as she lowered her visor. Revving her bikes engine, Meg drove off and out of the parking lot. Their missions didn't stop because one of them was down, it would always carry on, no matter what.

Quatre sighed as he watched Meg leave, "The others aren't going to like this." He turned and headed back in to give the others the news that one of the girls had just taken off.

Quatre walked back into the palace and into the medical room to see Trowa standing with Sally, discussing something. The others all turned when he entered the room, nodding to him in greeting.

"Do the girls know?" asked Miss. Noin calmly.

"They believe they were nearly done with the treatment," Quatre responded. "Oh and Meg's gone off on a mission, so Cassi's on her own outside. How is he?"

"Well, I finished the antidote while you were away," Sally responded as she pushed the syringe into the small jar full of clear liquid. "All we need to do now, is inject it and see if it works."

That said she walked up to Kaito, and gently swabbed his arm before pushing the needle in. She pushed the fluid into him, before throwing the needle into a 'to be destroyed' bin.

"Now we just need to let it run its course," she told them. "It's the best way, besides, we need to work on the other problem at hand and we all need some nourishment anyway."

"We can't leave Kaito alone," Trowa argued, still feeling a tad guilty that his son had been subjected to such vial means of experimentation.

"We'll put a guard outside the door," Heero told him. "Kaito's out cold anyway, it's not likely he's going to sleep walk out of here." Taking Trowa's arm, the former perfect pilot dragged him from the room, shortly followed by the others.

Quatre walked off to find a door guard, while Miss. Noin went to see if Cassi wanted something to eat and the others headed to the dining room.

Less then a minute after the adults had left, Kaito opened his eyes and sat up. He'd been awake through the last little while and was only pretending to be asleep. Being trained as a spy, he was able to do it very well. He calmly slid off the table and looked around.

He smirked when he saw a ventilation shaft. He walked over to the door, first, and placed a chair under the doorknob. He then turned to the ventilation shaft, removed the grate and slipped inside. Leaving the guard, who was standing quietly by the door, with no idea that Kaito had left.


	4. All For None

Note – this story is an RP collaboration by Sailor Centauri (Dunames), Bakura Millennium Keeper, Ryastarling and in later chapters, Shadow-Assassin (Cheetaramon).

Disclaimer – We don't own Gundam Wing but we do own Cassidy Noin (Dunames), Kaito Barton (BMK), Megan Maxwell (Rya) and Rebecca (Cheetara) and their respective gundams.

**Gundam Wing: NG**

**Chapter 4 – All For None**

At the time the others had all gone and picked up something to eat, and found that they were all hungry. Miss. Noin went out with a small paper plate of food, figuring that Cassi wouldn't come in for anything. She found her daughter sitting on her motorbike, testing the gears and the handlebars.

"Troubled thoughts?" she asked. Cassi turned, having heard her approach and shrugged.

"No, just thinking that's all." Her mother handed her the plate, and she leant it on the seat in front of her. Miss. Noin looked her daughter over, and if it were possible in the last few months she seemed to have grown up a little bit. She didn't come across as the quietly rebellious teen she once was, being a Gundam pilot now had probably changed her a bit.

"Did you do anything interesting?" she asked. "I heard about a couple of 'unidentified explosions' on the news you see."

"That's all they are," Cassi told her cryptically and bit into a small radish.

Meanwhile, by this time, Kaito was far from the Sanq Palace and heading back towards the Oz base. In his mind, he wasn't quite sure why he wanted to go back but all he knew was that he had to. He was thankful that his headache was gone along with the rest of the pain he'd been feeling for the last little while.

Back outside the room the guard had decided to check on Kaito, but found the door jammed. Frowning he rammed his body weight against it, until the chair fell away and the door opened. He surveyed the scene hurriedly, and seeing the air vent open and Kaito gone, he ran to the intercom system to alert Sally. She came running instantly, as did the others, except for Miss. Noin and Cassi.

"He got out the air vent?" asked Duo. "Great."

"I trained him too well," Trowa groaned.

"I'll go and tell Miss. Noin and Cassi," Sally told them and left at a run.

She found the two quietly talking by Cassi's bike, whilst still eating the contents from the paper plate. She stopped beside them breathing heavily, and had to take several deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Sally, what's wrong?" asked Miss. Noin.

"It's Kaito, he left the medical bay through an air vent."

"What? When? Why?"

"He's gone, don't know and probably because of the chip in his neck." Seeing Cassi's stunned look, Sally hurriedly explained and was surprised Cassi wasn't muttering several nasty plans against OZ right now. Frowning Cassi picked up her helmet and put it on, hoping to get hold of Meg, but she didn't answer so she tried her wrist radio.

"Yeah Cassi, what's up?" Meg's voice asked.

"Kaito's gone," Cassi responded. "And I think I know where. Think you can get there?"

"I can try," Meg responded. "I'm just leaving the mobile suit base now, and there are fireworks galore here."

"Sounds fun, just get to that OZ base straight away, i'll meet you there." She hurriedly closed her radio link and pulled her helmet back on. Miss. Noin grabbed the food plate as Cassi sat herself onto her bike, and turned the key in the ignition. The engine came to life with a massive roar, and she sped off hurriedly. If her calculations were right, she'd meet up with Meg quite soon.

Kaito walked up to the gates of the Oz base and was greeted by two men who smirked at him and opened the gate. He ignored the men and walked into the base and down the hall, turning here and there. He wasn't sure where he was going but something urged him on.

"Well if it isn't the traitor," a boy chuckled as he leaned on the wall and watched Kaito. Kaito looked at the boy and narrowed his eyes for a moment resting his hand on the gun, which he'd collected from the ground where he'd thrown it at the Sanq Palace. The boy lifted an eyebrow and was about to laugh when Kaito took his hand away from the gun and suddenly grabbed the boy by the collar and threw him hard against the wall.

"Now, now Kaito," Came a cold icy voice from down the hall, "If we start fighting amongst ourselves we'll never win this war." Kaito shoved the boy to the ground and looked over to the man who owned the voice. The Oz leader smirked at the young pilot and walked over placing a hand on his shoulder. Kaito narrowed his eyes at the man still unsure of why he'd come back here.

"What did you do to me."

"Like I said, obedient as a puppy. You belong to Oz now boy. You'll do what I say," he said to him as he led him away. The other boy rubbed his neck and glared at Kaito as he got up from the ground.

Cassi drove down the many wide roads that led to the OZ base, and as predicted she saw Meg coming off a turning to her left. Of course she was wandering what speeds Meg must've been going at to get there at that time, but right now that wasn't important. Meg drove up to her left side, revving the engines of her bike.

"Speed demon of the highways," Meg told her through their helmet radios.

"So I noticed," Cassi chuckled.

"So, care to fill me in?"

"Well, after you left they gave Kaito an antidote to the drugs OZ used on him," Cassi replied.

"However, they had also inserted some kind of a control chip into his neck and it's active now and needs to be removed."

"OZ are going to pay for this," Meg drawled out.

"Yeah, I got a patch through from base saying that Dr. H tried to get through to say our Gundams are up and ready. He's sending them via remote to us right now."

That made both girls happy, they liked having their gundams close by just in case OZ decided to start a suit battle. Not like they couldn't handle it of course, with the new upgraded NG Gundams they were a force to be reckoned with. Meg was a dab hand with her suits energy scythe, and Cassi operated her thermal energy glaive easily. Of course they'd gotten used to working with each other over the last two months, and hoped that Kaito would hang around some time to learn how to work with them too.

Pushing their bikes into the 90MPH speed factor, they revved down a few more wide and partially empty roads, till they arrived in the smaller ones heading towards the OZ base and slowed to 35/40MPH.

"Kaito had better be all right," Meg whispered as they came to a halt a few yards outside the OZ base and lowered their bikes against some trees.

"Don't worry, if he's not they'll suffer," Cassi growled.

Kaito sighed as he aimlessly walked down the halls of the Oz base. They'd finished with him a while back. He still had his memories from his past but for some odd reason he wasn't sure why he had become a gundam pilot and a spy. His family, his friends and those he once new as part of the peaceful world, meant nothing to him now. He sighed to himself as he headed towards the main doors of the complex. He needed to get out of there and get some fresh air.

Cassi and Meg stood hiding outside in the bases surrounding walls and pathetically small gardens. At least now the creepy place was showing it's true colours. They'd beefed up security since the girl's last visit, barely that same day and they'd had to knock two massive teenage guards out just to get into the grounds in the first place.

"Meg?" Cassi whispered as they looked at the building quietly. "Ever get the feeling that you're doing something for nothing?"

"Sometimes, why?" Meg responded as they stalked up closer to the main doors, guns drawn.

"Because i'm getting that feeling right now," Cassi responded.

The girls didn't have to wait long to find Kaito, as he suddenly walked out of the main doors. It looked like he was on a leisurely stroll, like nothing was really wrong at all. Knowing better, the girls both edged closer. They knew Kaito would notice them sooner rather than later, as since he was a fellow Gundam Pilot he had had similar training to their own, only he tended to avoid killing people. Acting now was their only option. Kaito stepped literally out in front of them, seemingly not seeing them as his head was raised and his eyes were closed.

Meg chanced a move first, but of course similar training meant he could sense for attacks like they could. He'd swung around and blocked her move, which was intended to knock him out, but Cassi was only a split second behind Meg. Having worked together for 2 months, the two had come up with team strategies, which they knew Kaito wouldn't be aware of. Cassi being a high degree in martial arts, whipped out with her hand and, with a firm but gentle snap of her hand, hit Kaito hard in his side. It was a specific spot designed to incapacitate someone for at least ten or so minutes because of the area it was in.

Kaito sunk to his knees, groaning as he held his side. The girls helped him around the building and behind some junk piles out of sight, before trying to talk to him.

"Kaito, you have to come back so Dr. Po can remove that thing in your neck," Meg told him. "For your own sake if for no one else's."

Seeing Kaito try to move, Cassi bent down in front of him.

"You can try and move all you like," she told her male counterpart. "But that hit disables a person for ten or so minutes, so without someone's help, you're not going anywhere. Not till you say you're ready to come back with us."

Kaito narrowed his eyes at them, "Go home before you do something you'll both regret." He looked at Cassi coldly then turned to Meg, "I'm staying here."

"What the heck for?" Meg blurted out, then hurriedly calmed her words to a whisper. "You have no reason to. You're a gundam pilot, you're on our side not theirs." It was then she felt a hand rest on her arm, and turning her head she looked directly into Cassi's blue eyes. The youngest and quietest of the three pilots stared back at her, before shaking her head.

"No Cassi, no, i'm not leaving without him. We did not come all this way for nothing. He's our friend above all else, he's..."

"He's not worth it," Cassi interrupted in a whisper. "Let's just go Meg, it's obvious this pilot takes more after Heero than he does his own father. He obviously doesn't care about those who love him either. There's no point us hanging around anymore, let's just go back to OUR home."

Meg gazed into Cassi's eyes, she figured she was saying this because she was the youngest and didn't understand, but after everything they'd been through in the last two odd months, it would be folly to think that Cassi had no deep thoughts of her own.

By this point, Kaito had regained his ability to move. He got up calmly and crossed his arms across his chest as he leaned on the wall, "So what are you waiting for? Get out of here before someone sees you. I won't give you a second chance to get away."

Both girls nodded their heads and suddenly Meg threw her arms around him and suddenly he dropped to the ground.

"Ah the wonders of nerve points. Heh, heh. Yea gotta love 'em. See, we didn't need to leave him behind after all," She said and tossed him to Cassi then they started to look for a way out.

This entire place was like they were walking threw a stupid graveyard. Even the hallways were pretty creepy. However, Meg thought the entire thing was pretty cool. Her father would love this place...and blowing it up would be a real blast. After walking for half an hour they finally stopped to check the map.

"Ok according to the map uh..." Meg said and turned the map upside down and right side up. "We are officially…(throws away the map) lost...Damn this place is a god forsaken maze. Cassi, how the heck are we supposed to navigate threw this. I get lost in those grass mazes in the back of the Sanq mansion for goodness sake... could things get any worst?"

Suddenly the sound of guns surrounded them and the two girls suddenly realized that soldiers surrounded them. Cassi looked at Meg as if she was going to kill the red head braided girl and held Kaito tightly over her shoulder.

"Why did I have to open my big fat mouth?" She asked as the men cocked their guns towards them. "Oh well that's why I have long hair" Her friend raised her eyebrow in confusion as Meg reached into her braid.

"Hmm no that's not it... ah ha!" She cried as she hauled out a tiny metal device and slapped it against the wall then tossed a metal ball to the floor causing smoke to fill the hallways. The two then took their cue, and started to run.

Both girls ran, with Meg giving Cassi a hand to support the unconscious teen she was trying to half carry. They had to leave quickly, thanks to Meg's mini bomb and that gas. When the bomb exploded, it would react with the gas and the whole building would go up in flames.

"Kaito either needs to shrink or loose weight," Cassi muttered crossly as they eventually found an exit. Meg kicked it open with a hard kick, and they were faced with the ending light of the day.

"Come on," Meg hissed as they dragged the unconscious teen out of the building and across the courtyard. No sooner had they got half way, did the timer run out and an explosion rattle the building right to its core.

"That is or was, one hardcore bomb," Cassi said in amazement. Meg simply nodded and assisted her in dragging Kaito out of the grounds and to their bikes.

Once again Cassi tied Kaito's wrists around Meg's waist with her cord belt, and once again the two left on their bikes as the explosions continued. Flames shot up into the already orange sky and the two girls actually thought that it looked beautiful, but then again it was pure and total destruction and to them that WAS beautiful. Both sighed as they drove carefully back towards the Sanq Palace, Kaito would be out for a good while now, thanks to Meg, which was a good thing really. Cassi wasn't so sure though.

"Meg," she called through the helmet radios. "Um, can we just go home after we drop Kaito off?"

Meg turned her head slightly to look at her friend, who was busy pressing a button on her wrist radio.

"Why?" was all she asked her navy haired companion.

"Call it a hunch, but...I doubt he'll like us later and i'd rather not be in company that I can't work well with. I just sent another signal to our gundams, I had intended them to meet us here, but i'm sending them back. The plane will be enough to get us home."

They reached the Sanq Palace not long after, and turned into the back area. They drove towards the runway before stopping and cutting the bikes engines. Their predecessors came to greet them as soon as they saw where they'd stopped.

"Deja Vu," Duo joked lightly as Meg removed her helmet and released Kaito's wrists. The boy was taken off the bike by his father and Wufei and moved to one side as the girls removed their helmets and got off their bikes.

"Nice going you two," said a voice as Zechs appeared with Miss. Noin and Miss. Relena. "We heard you went through quite a few trying tasks today."

Cassi simply snorted in response as she took hold of her bikes handlebars and wheeled it towards their still waiting plane. She tapped in the access code, and the back of the plane opened up so she could wheel her bike up the ramp. She disappeared and with the sound of clinking noises, the others figured she was clamping her bike down for a return flight.

"Something wrong?" asked Miss. Noin as she turned to Meg, obviously hoping she'd get an answer from the red haired teen.

"Yes and no" Meg said as they entered the underground basement base and Noin looked at her.

"Oh really. Well war is a really a terrible thing Meg," Noin said and sat down at a small table as they entered the room. "I've seen a lot threw my years Meg and believe me, what you saw today must have been terrible, but it's not the worst you'll ever encounter."

"No it's not the fighting," Meg said and sat down in her chair, 'Listen can I tell you something but promise you wont tell Cass or Kaito?"

"It depends what is it?" She asked.

"I have these weird dreams at night and last night before we went to rescue Kaito I had another one," Meg said, "I dreamed we were all in a blazing inferno and none of us could escape...then I saw faces in the fire horrible twisted faces of people. I can't shake it off I keep seeing this beautiful mecha with long gorgeous white wings disappearing in the inferno the faces were screaming in agony and I saw my father and the other former pilots in the inferno. Then I wake up…"

"A winged gundam?" Noin asked and her memory awoke to the image of Wing 0 destroying Mariemaya's base. "I don't know what to tell you how long have you been having this dream?"

"A month now. It comes and goes but... " Meg said and suddenly a figure appeared at the end of the stairs.

"You need to relax. I swear your going to over strain yourself then again wouldn't be the worst thing to happen," The person said, 'Reckless as ever now fighting oz. Now how could do you do that without me may I ask...your too weak to do it on your own"

"Mariemaya!" Meg yelled, her fists clutched as she looked at the daughter of Treize.

Outside in the plane, Cassi was busy doing standard checks to make sure the plane was ready to take off. She'd talked Howard into helping her refuel the plane for take off, and whilst that was happening she was doing final checks on the engines. Climbing down a ladder for the second time, she pulled it away and placed it against the tail so she could climb up and check the tail. Satisfied it was in good working order, she climbed down again and removed the ladder completely before returning to the cockpit to check on the controls.

"You leaving so soon?" asked a voice. Cassi jumped as she turned to see Quatre standing at the top of the small ramp at the back of the plane.

"As soon as the plane's refueled and Meg's ready to go," Cassi responded. "Which reminds me, I'll wheel her bike onboard in a minute."

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave?" asked the blonde adult as he approached the chair she was sitting on.

Cassi didn't answer as she flicked on the radar and scanning equipment, scanning for something before she switched it back off, then she busied herself with the gear controls and the piloting joystick, making sure it was moveable and ready to move the tail of the plane. Quatre reached out and placed a hand on the blue-haired girls hand, stopping her as she tried to check the pressure gauges.

"Want to talk about what's bothering you?" he asked.

"Not really, and if you don't mind I would like to have this plane ready within the next half hour," Cassi half growled.

"I'm not moving till you tell me what's wrong." Cassi took a deep breath. Push her enough and she could get just as angry as anybody with a short fused temper.

"I just think Meg and I are wasting our time here that's all," she told him and he released her hand. "We risked our lives saving Kaito twice in the same day, and he didn't even appreciate it. We wasted valuable time going back the second time around. I'm not even sure it was worth going the first time."

"Oh, that's what's bothering you," Quatre chuckled as he sat down in Meg's piloting seat and watched as Cassi carried on with her checks, occasionally turning her back on him.

"He is grateful," Quatre told her. "I guess he's just stubborn."

"No Quatre he's not stubborn," Cassi retorted. "He'd much rather work for OZ and/or himself. I'm sorry but OZ is too powerful to fight alone, and if he won't accept the help offered to him, then there's no point in offering it. If it's fighting FOR Oz then, fine." She swiveled around in her seat and got up, before walking across and out of the plane and down onto the concrete.

She nodded to Howard and the other guys refueling the plane, and went to retrieve Meg's bike and helmet, while Quatre followed her.

"Why don't you hang around at least until Sally's finished removing that chip they placed in Kaito's neck?" he asked. "Then decide whether you're leaving or not." Cassi snorted as she wheeled Meg's bike up the ramp and clamped it down, before hanging her helmet on a hook beside her own.

"Whether I hang around till then or not," she told him. "I'll still go back anyway, mine and Meg's Gundams are back where we took them, so either way I'll be going home." Quatre sighed, he didn't have kids, but he knew if he did, he would pray that none of them where like this.

Sally had asked that the others stay outside while she worked. She'd given him an extra sedative to make sure he'd stay asleep while she operated. The last thing she needed was for him to wake up in the middle. Working so close to his spinal cord was dangerous and any sudden movement could be life threatening.

Meanwhile, outside, the other adults were busy talking, pacing or sobbing in Dorothy's case. Trowa sighed as he stroked his wife's hair reassuringly.

"He'll be fine." 

Wufei was busy pacing around. He said it was because he was bored but the others knew better.

Meanwhile, Meg and Mariemaya were having what could only lead to an all out catfight. And before Noin could do anything Mariemaya received a punch in the face from Meg who looked down at the daughter of Treize.

"How dare you even come here!" Meg yelled and Noin grabbed her hand before she could strike the young women again.

"Huh you're still a little vixen," Mariemaya said and whiped her mouth of the blood that came from her busted lip, "But then again, I wouldn't expect much out of you...probably going to kill us all aren't you Maxwell?"

"I'll kill you for what you did!" She cried, "I'll kill you"

"What are talking about, stop this at once," Noin cried.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked and they looked up to see Cassi standing on the top of the stairs. The blue haired teenager made her way calmly down the stairs, till she was standing in the doorframe. She leant against it casually and began toying with the tassel end of her cord belt, which she'd retrieved from Meg's bike earlier.

"Meg, mother… and Mariemaya I believe, unless I'm mistaken," she announced coolly. She then turned her eyes to Meg, cool blue meeting sharp and furious emerald green.

"The plane's fuelled up, checked over and ready to go when you are," she told her.

"Yea I'm ready" She said and started away with Cassi, when Mariemaya started to smirk and Meg clutched her hands into two fists.

"They gave you a gundam and you haven't crashed it yet?" Mariemaya asked, "I respect your father but you couldn't pilot if your life depended on it." With those words Meg swung back and pinned Mariemaya to the ground and they started to roll along the ground biting, kicking, hitting at each other in a total catfight.

Suddenly Duo came downstairs and broke the two apart. Without another word Meg went out to the plane leaving Cassi and the two adults to examine Mariemaya who slowly walked away also.

"What the heck was that all about?" Noin asked.

"Those two hate each others guts ever since they met each other," Duo said, "I don't know why but only Meg and Mariemaya know that." Cassi turned then took off after her friend.

"Hey Meg wait up!" they heard her yell. "Meg for the love of..."

It took a few minutes for Cassi to catch up with Meg, who was just walking up the ramp and into the plane. Speeding up she ran to the plane and up the ramp herself, stopping directly in front of Meg who bumped right into her.

"What?" asked the red head, staring at her friend.

"What is your beef with that girl?" Cassi asked curiously. Seeing her friend wasn't about to answer and having seen that display in the basement, Cassi decided to let it go. Sighing she stepped aside and allowed her friend to continue into the plane, following closely behind her.

Turning to the panel inside the plane, Cassi put in the code and the entrance door began to close up. She waited till it was fully closed, and went to sit in her seat. Buckling up she switched the power to the engines on, and momentarily glanced over at Meg before lifting up her headset and putting it on.

"This is Flight 1 requesting clearance to taxi and take off," she said into it.

"Flight 1, this is Ground control, permission granted," called the feminine voice of none other then Hilde. "Safe journey girls."

"Thanks," Cassi responded as she moved the plane forwards. When it was time she took the plane into the air, and carried on for a while till it was straight and flying back towards their base at Sabel Island. Turning to Meg again after she'd activated the autopilot, she chuckled lightly.

"Meg I may not know what problems you have with Mariemaya and you may never tell me but, nice punch back there." Meg turned and looked at Cassi, and smiled her usual smile.

"Thanks," she said simply. Cassi nodded and the two went back to piloting the plane, it would be good to get back home, for both of them.

- - - - -

R&R


	5. The Winged Gundam

Note – this story is an RP collaboration by Sailor Centauri (Dunames), Bakura Millennium Keeper, Ryastarling and in later chapters, Shadow-Assassin (Cheetaramon).

Disclaimer – We don't own Gundam Wing but we do own Cassidy Noin (Dunames), Kaito Barton (BMK), Megan Maxwell (Rya) and Rebecca (Cheetara) and their respective gundams.

**Gundam Wing: NG**

**Chapter 5 – The Winged Gundam**

It had only been a couple of weeks since the girls had returned to Sabel Island, leaving the Sanq Palace and the Sanq Kingdom behind once again. They'd also left Kaito behind. Now, where as Meg did want to know how he was doing and occasionally contacted the Sanq Palace to ask, Cassi hadn't got an ounce of interest. Meg figured she was still a little sore about his attitude to them trying to help him a couple of weeks ago, as to Cassi even a little thank you went a long way.

Meg walked down into the hanger where their Gundam's, plane and bikes were kept and up to the main computer they used to contact the Sanq Palace and such when they needed to. She'd left Cassi sleeping up in her room of the main house, from a most recent mission, and had come down alone. Most of the workers were having a well-deserved break as they hadn't used their Gundams for a while, and Dr. H was busy working in a smaller room off in the far corner of the hanger.

"This is C Base 1," she called as she put in the secret line code to the Sanq Palace. "Is anyone receiving me?" C Base 1 was their code for their Canada base, preferring to keep it to themselves. She waited a few moments before her message was received and Quatre, her father, Cassi's mother, Miss. Noin and Wufei answered her call.

"Hi there Meg," Miss. Noin greeted with a smile. "Is everything all right with you?"

"Just fine," Meg responded. "I was just calling to see how Kaito's doing."

"The pest is fine," Wufei commented dryly. "What about you and Cassi? I see she's not with you."

"Nah, she's sleeping," Meg responded. "Besides, I doubt she'd be interested in Kaito's condition right now."

"Still upset with him is she?" asked Quatre smiling slightly, and Meg nodded.

"Sadly, yes."

'Listen, i'll let you guys go. I'm bushed" Meg said and yawned.

"Of course sweet dreams and tell Cassi we all said hello," Quatre said just before the comm. link shut off.

Meg sat down in her chair and yawned, Wufei was a nuisance and annoying. Quatre was trying to look out for them and without his money they'd probably have trouble getting jobs. Slowly closing her eyes she started to dream.

DREAM 

"It's the same dream again" Meg said as she looked around and saw flames all around her and the twisted faces that howled in manners only hell could scream. "Stop it! Shut up! What do you wan't from me!"

Suddenly a gundam with long angel wings appeared from the flames and this time Meg suddenly found herself in the cockpit of the gundam and below her she saw Cassi and Kaito... Kaito he was aiming a gun at her friend and as the bullet rang in her ears tears filled Meg's eyes.

"Cassi!" She screamed.

"Meg..." A voice said, "Meg"

END DREAM

Meg awoke with a start to find Cassi looking over her and found herself drenched in sweat.

Cassi stood staring down at her friend, eyes filled with concern over the amount of sweat coating her face.

"Are you ok?" Cassi asked coolly. "Your face was err...contorted in terror just a few seconds ago." She leant backwards on the computer panel behind her, quietly twining a lock of her sapphire blue hair around a finger before releasing it and pushing it behind her ear.

"Yes..." Meg said and looked at her friend, "I'm fine see?" She got up but her legs wobbled a bit and she literally fell over the nearby chair. Cassi rolled her eyes and helped her friend trying not to laugh.

"Uh, ok so I'm as graceful as my father. Ha ha. But, uh, hey is that a new mission for us?" Meg asked and she pointed to the lit up computer screen.

Cassi turned and gazed at the screen, before running her hand over the computer panels. Her hands moved swiftly over the keys and sensors, as she ran a retrieving data search. Being a computer whiz as well as a martial arts expert really came in handy.

"It's a minor mission," she stated quietly. "Only needs one of us, and from the look on your face as the moment, I'd better take it."

"What is it?"

"Data gathering. OZ has some new disk for upgrades on mobile suits, which could cause problems if left for too long. Don't worry, it's only tiny but I'll take my mobile suit as it's across the ocean in Iceland. Suitable, no one sane enough would go there without good reason." Cassi printed the info out, folded the piece of paper and shoved it into her tracksuit trouser pockets before heading off to her mobile suit. Climbing into the suit, she gave Meg a smile and a short wave and left. Little did she know, that she was heading into more trouble than she thought.

Meg sat on the couch, now something was bothering her. It was like a bad itch that you can't reach and have to get someone to do scratch it for you. The images of Cassi being shot were so vivid in her mind and she knew her dreams meant something but she didn't know what.  
"I don't know why but...something's wrong," Meg said and hurried over towards the hanger.

Kazier stood in his quarter's he watched as the gundam came closer towards the island. Soon the little gundam pilot would be in his hands and he would crush him before he even got to the island.

Meg looked down the hallway for soldier's. She had parked her gundam a few miles away and scuba dived the rest of the way. Slowly she held her gun and started down the hallway. Suddenly two soldiers started down the hallway quickly she ducked into a large room.

"Shoot that was close," Meg said and suddenly looked around and realized she had ducked into the soldier's showers! "Uh sorry you know this place is really hard to navigate through."

"Hey wait a sec don't I know you?" One soldier asked he looked to be about her age. "Hey, wait sec, didn't I go to gym class with you?"

"Uh no?" Meg asked and started to run.

"Wait! That was a gundam pilot!" A soldier screamed, "After her!"

"Ok, I'm running from nearly naked men. There's something I never thought I'd do," Meg said as she started to run and ducked into another room.

She opened her eyes as the soldiers passed and came face to face with the mysterious Kazier himself.

"Huh?" Kazier asked, and seeing a beautiful woman, his face turned to a smiling grin. "Ah hello there young miss, what brings you here to my quarter's? The office of the great Kazier, ace OZ pilot?"

"I'm in trouble," Meg whispered. "Um, don't mind me I'm just leaving."

"Who says you have to leave?" Kazier said and walked up closer towards her, "After all I am a handsome man and you are a beautiful women."

"Uh, yeah," She said and suddenly her communicator went off.

"Meg… Meg are you there? I thought I told you to stay home!" A voice cried, "And why is your gundam in the middle of the ocean?"

"Uh, Cassi, I have a little problem," she said.

"What do you mean, you have a little problem?" Cassi retorted. "You know I had this situation well in hand..." Sighing, Cassi, who was currently hovering over the ocean looking down at Meg's Gundam, rubbed her eyes in disbelief. A question popped into her head at that moment. 'How'd she make it here before me?' But she didn't dwell on it.

"Just get out of there," she told her.

"Uh, that may be a problem," Meg responded.

"Then think of a solution and move it!"

"Maybe some help?"

"Fine, I'm coming back for you." The radio instantly went dead again, and Meg knew Cassi was most likely coming back to give her a hand.

She looked up at Kazier, swallowing deeply as he gazed at her with a mixture of shock and admiration.

"So, the beauty is actually a gundam pilot," he muttered. "Doesn't that lead to a surprising turn of events?"

"Sure does, excuse me," Meg said hurriedly, but the OZ Soldier blocked her exit, smiling down at her. Meg knew she was in trouble, and silently pleaded for Cassi to hurry up. It shouldn't really take long, not with Cassi's suit being quite fast. Yet it seemed to take forever, and every move she attempted to make to get around the OZ pilot, was in vain. Was he just imprisoning her because she was a gundam pilot, or was he just some sort of bigheaded guy who thought he was God's gift to women?

After several more minutes, there was a tremendous thundering sound as Meg heard the familiar sound of an explosion echo around the base. Cassi, she thought with a broad smile. Cassi had obviously blasted something to get attention, and she had. A simple supply shed outside had erupted into flames, sending a small handful of soldiers running for cover as flaming debris flew away from it.

"Meg! Go!" Cassi yelled over the radio. Meg took her chance, as the OZ pilot in front of her turned in shock at the explosion and ran off down the hall, gun raised just in case.

"Thanks!" she yelled over her radio.

"No problem, now hurry up!" Cassi retorted. "I have a feeling there are mobile suits here."

Cassi groaned as she waited for Meg outside in her gundam, she thought waiting would actually be just that, not sitting in her gundam surrounded by goodness knows how many mobile suits that had decided to appear and take her on. Ok, so there was really only about 25 to 30 suits, but that was enough. All had rifle weapons and shields. Thankfully, however, no thermal energy weapons, at least she had the advantage there. If things got rough, she could use her beam saber or her glaive. They'd be in for one heck of a time if she pulled either of those out and attacked them, oh how she would love to do that, but Cassi wanted to see if they were brave enough to make the first move.

"Come on," she muttered under her breath. "Who wants to go first?" Her question was soon answered as a suit to her right decided to try his luck and aimed his gun at her. He fired and the numerous rounds came into contact with her gundam's shield. Smirking, she decided against using her glaive and pulled her beam saber out of its resting place. Whirling around she sliced right through the arm of the opposing suit, and it fell to the ground with a loud crash. Not finished, she dug it into the suit and the suit exploded around her.

"Child's play," she grinned. 'Hurry Meg,' she thought a moment later. 'I can fight these to give you time to get out, but hurry.'

Meg looked around saw a bunch of strange looking of MS in the station. Meg stood there staring at the ms and her eyes glared directly at a strange winged gundam that stood in the hanger.

"Oh, dear Kami," Meg said.

"Oh but it is," Kazier said he walked up behind her holding a gun at her.

"The legendary Wing 0."

"It's marvellous isn't it?" Kazier asked as he pointed his gun at her face.

"Cassi," Meg said and held her communicator to her mouth, "I think we are in a heap of trouble... can you get a third pilot?"

"Of course we made a few modifications and you would be the perfect test subject for the new Zero system," Kazier said. Cassi had heard it all.

"Did someone ask for a third pilot? Sorry didn't mean to barge into the conversation but a certain doctor H said you guys might need some help," came a rather familiar voice over the comm. system, "By the way, give my regards to the Oz Leader, Meg."

Kaito smirked slightly as he sent several of his arrows at the mobile suits attacking Cassi then sent a missile at the main building to shake them up a bit in hopes of perhaps giving Meg an escape route.

"You guys can't even stay out of trouble for a little while. Tsk, tsk." The entire base shook and Meg screamed as Kazier took this opportunity to shoot, but Meg jumped to the side and he missed. She then ran over towards the Gundam.

"Stop right there!" Kazier said and started to shoot as Meg opened the cockpit.

"Sorry, gotta run. Shinigami doesn't stick around for anyone," Meg said and blew a kiss to the ace pilot and jumped into the cockpit.

"No! Guards get down here stop Neo Wing 0 now!" Kazier said and Meg blew out of the base in a brilliant flash of flames and light.

"Hey guys told ya I like to make an entrance," Meg said as she laughed threw the helmet.

"Wouldn't that be considered and exit?" Kaito mumbled as he took down a few more mobile suits. He was being a tad more, harsh then he had been before they'd decided to brainwash him. Kids or not, if they'd chosen to work for Oz then they were the enemy.

"Uh, ok, an exit then, but heck this thing is cool!" Meg cried as she destroyed MS after MS with the Neo Wing 0's beam sword. However, as Meg swiped another MS with her sword, she started to feel…funny.

"What the heck?" She asked and suddenly everything around her started to going topsy turvy and blurry. Without even thinking she turned around just as an MS was coming towards her and destroyed it.

"What's going on? I saw that attack before it even happened!" The Neo Wing 0 stopped moving.

Cassi saw the whole thing from her vantage point, as she smashed her own beam sabre through another attacking suit. She hadn't bothered drawing her glaive against these suits. It would only waste its strength. Meg had made an amazing move back there, but she'd heard that Kazier had said it was a new Wing 0. Wait a minute she thought suddenly as she sliced through another suit. Wing 0 and the Zero system Alarm bells went off in Cassi's head. She'd heard of the Zero system from her mother a long time ago. It was built into Wing 0, a program that messed with the pilots mind and tried to control their actions. She saw the suit stop and her mind sent urgent signals to her whole body, and she tensed up.

"Meg?" she asked carefully as she pulled out her suits rifle and blasted an attacking suit to bits. "Meg I want you to listen to me. Kazier said the suit is fitted with the Zero System, are you aware of what the Zero system is?" Hearing no answer Cassi carried on. "It's a devil of a system that messes with your head. Take my advice Meg, abandon that suit while you can. It's not safe to use it." Hoping Meg heard her, Cassi swivelled around to destroy two more suits, but the fact that the other suit still wasn't moving was worrying her.

Suddenly the Wing 0 moved and started straight for the base. Cassi and Kaito watched as Wing 0 took out a buster rifle, aimed and then fired blowing up the base. Kazier watched from his helicopter. He had gotten out just in time as the base blew and Wing 0 was standing in its wreckage.

"Incredible" Kazier said as he dialled a number on his cell phone, "Sir, I think I've found the perfect pilot for the Neo Wing 0."

Meanwhile Cassi and Kaito watched as Neo wing 0 stood in the fiery flames and its long white metal wings suddenly hauled it into the air in a blaze of flames. Suddenly the winged gundam turned towards the two pilots and its cannon aimed straight at them and it fired!

Cassi and Kaito stared at the oncoming blast as Wing 0 fired, horrified of the impending hit. Seconds before the shot hit them, both moved their gundam's clear with only mere millimeters to spare. Kaito landed his gundam shakily on it's feet several yards away from the massive hole that had been blown into the cold ground, whilst Cassi landed her gundam but lost control over the stabilizers and fell. Her gundam plummeted sideways to the ground and landed with a heavy thud that sent shockwaves through the concrete and the ground beneath it. Cassi held back a scream of panic as her gundam fell forwards onto its stomach, and sparks flew around it. The cockpit controls sparked and she raised her arm to shield her eyes from them, but several brushed over her skin, luckily without any serious burns to her face. Cassi's harness had been the single thing that had saved her from any serious injury, but she was still stunned and was left unable to carry on fighting.

"Meg," she whispered as she released her Gundam's controls and leant her head against her seats headrest. "Why?"

"The suits got control. Meg, listen to me. Think about the one thing that you care about most in this life. The one thing you'd do anything to protect. Keep that thought in your mind. That one thought will allow you to control the Zero System," he said calmly as he turned his gundam back towards Neo Wing 0. He too knew of the Zero System since his father had once come in contact with it. The Zero System, however, did not affect his father like it had most of the other pilots when they first entered it. The adults believed this was because of the state his father had been in at that time since he'd lost his memories. Kaito, after hearing it, came up with his own hypothesis. He believed that his fathers need to protect his 'sister' and help the other pilots was what saved him from the system. It helped, of course, that he had little else to cloud his thoughts but the few memories he'd gained those few weeks after his accident.

"Listen to him Meg," Cassi told her softly as she attempted to re-establish control of her senses and her gundam. "Wing 0 can be controlled, you just need to focus." Groaning she slid her hands around the two joysticks on the arms of her cockpit seat, and attempted to move them. Slowly with a strained effort, she pulled her gundam up so it was resting on one arm, but that was as far as she could currently get and she had to rest for a moment to calm her thudding heart and rasped breathing.

Meg's breathing was raspy and slow as well as she listened to her friends on the comm. link. She couldn't see straight, let alone hear right, she couldn't make anything but "friend" and a few other words Cassi and Kaito were saying.

"I...I cant...I...just…"Meg said and her hands tightened on the controls and her entire body started to convulse and then she let out a horrible scream that the two pilots could hear through the comm. link.

'Cough…cough,' Meg suddenly saw red on her helmet. This gundam was wrong, she knew it, but she couldn't control herself. Suddenly the world around her vision went black and she laid there her hands going limp at the controls and her head fell foreword.

"I can't…I wont let it con…trol me," She said and even more red appeared on her helmet plate as she coughed and then the comm. link went silent. Neo Wing 0 had stopped moving once again and this time it was plunging straight into the ocean below.

Kaito was too busy fighting off other suits at the time to do anything, and Cassi was still trying to get her gundam back on its feet. Both could see the suit plummeting into the water though, as the image was clear over their screens in their gundam's cockpits.

"Meg!" Cassi croaked as she managed to drag her gundam to its feet. It stumbled a bit, until she managed to re-align the stabiliser controls and brought it into a standing position. She coughed on some saliva, and wiped her mouth with the back her hand.

"That darned suit," Cassi hissed. "She should never have piloted it." Then a thought struck her as she drew out her thermal energy glaive, and raised it as a warning to the remaining mobile suits. Meg's gundam, it was still in the ocean and available, if she could get it's remote link working. She lowered her hand to a control panel, and tapped in several quick commands before a couple of words began to flash across the screen.

REMOTE LINK ACTIVATED, REMOTE LINK ACTIVATED!

Cassi fed in several more commands, occasionally speaking so that the voice registering system would kick in. The commands were basic, search, coordinates, retrieve and take back to main base. Cassi knew it had worked, when a final message flashed on one of her gundam's screens.

INFORMATION RECEIVED, PROGRAM ACTIVATED. INITIATING NOW!

Under the water, Deathscythe Angel's fluorescent green eyes lit up and it began to power through the water, searching for the quickly sinking mobile suit that was Neo Wing 0. Eventually finding it, it moved up and hooked its massive arms underneath the other suits and flew up and out of the water. Cassi and Kaito, who was still fighting, turned as a massive fountain of water erupted from the sea, and the beautiful form that was Deathscythe Angel soaring up into the sky carrying Neo Wing 0. It turned and the jets on its back powered up, flying it back towards the main base the girls lived at.

"Dr. H," Cassi radioed ahead as she saw it heading off. "Prepare a medical team, Deathscythe Angel is coming back with an injured passenger in another suit. You may want to let her father know, you may not."

"Received, a crew will be standing by," the man's voice responded.

Kaito breathed a sigh of relief as he took out the last two mobile suits. He just hoped that Meg didn't wake up on the way there and go ballistic again. That was the last thing they needed. He was glad, however, that she'd be ok. He glanced back at the destroyed base kind of hoping the Oz leader had been stuck in it but knowing he hadn't been. The leader would be back. He then chanced a look at the other gundam containing Cassi and bit his lip. Mrs. Noin had told him that Cassi was a bit mad at him for what he'd done. He could still remember it all but he couldn't remember why he'd done the things he'd done.

"Cassi? I guess I kind of owe you an apology. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused before," he said. Cassi moved her gundam's arms so that it placed the thermal energy glaive back in the holder on its back, and then lowered it down so she could retrieve her beam saber. Placing that back in the compartment behind her shield, she turned her gundam to face his.

"I guess I can accept your apology," she told him. "Even though I am still a bit upset with you." She chuckled slightly and turned her gundam away, whilst checking out where Deathscythe Angel currently was.

"If you ever want to go solo Kaito and join us, you know where to find Meg and myself," she told him. "Till that day, see ya." That said she turned her gundam's engines on and soared away across the ocean, leaving Kaito alone.

Meg looked around, flames licked around her, it was this dream again but this time she saw a different person shooting Cassi. It was...

"No" Meg cried as she tried to look around her as the flames ate at her clothes and she saw the Neo Wing 0 Rising slowly from the fiery hell and everything collapsing.

- - - - -

Meg opened her eyes slowly, at first everything was blurry but then everything cleared as her vision corrected itself. She was under a large bright light and growling in pain she saw Dr. H over looking over.

"Aw doc what…what happened?" She asked and rubbed her head.

"Don't move you suffered injuries. How are you feeling?" Dr H asked as he filled a needle with something from a jar.

"Ah, good enough to tell yea that if you stab me with that needle your gonna regret it," Meg said and sat up slowly and coughed.

"Huh, I see your experience with the 0 system hasn't fried your attitude," A voice and Meg looked over and saw Cassi standing in the doorway of the medical room.

"Huh? What happened? Where's Kaito? Did he leave?" She asked and sighed, "What am I saying of course the hunky men always leave to fight another day… that oz ace pilot wasn't bad looking ether...oh, man do I have a headache."

"Oh please," came a voice from behind Cassi startling the two girls and the doctor, "If you got something for that freak then you have really got a problem. You sure you didn't get a concussion on that mission?" Kaito smirked as he stepped out of the shadows, "Hope you don't mind me following you Cassi but I thought I'd take you up on your offer." To Kaito's surprise Cassi smiled and laughed, shaking her head in response.

"No I don't mind it's good to have you around. Although don't get it into your head that you're the ace pilot around here, got it?" Kaito simply nodded, seeing how well Cassi had done back there, he knew he'd never underestimate the youngest pilot again. She could hold her own, and she'd proven it.

"What happened to Neo Wing 0?" asked Meg as she sat up rubbing her head.

"Locked into a hanger," Cassi responded. "That thing isn't going anywhere till we've examined it better. Oh, and Deathscythe Angel is still dripping water onto the base floor." The last part Cassi said with a hint of humour in her voice, her soft chocolate brown eyes glimmering. "It's starting to form a small pond since you left it in the ocean for so long."

Seeing Meg smile slightly, Cassi chuckled just as the radio in the medical bay crackled to life.

"Hate to bother you guys," said a handsome young technician. "But we have the Sanq Palace on the blower."

"Who say's THAT anymore?" asked Meg then her eyes widened. "Oh my goodness, you didn't call my dad did you?"

"I did," Dr. H, responded. "I thought they'd need to know about Neo Wing 0 anyway, so I told them about you too."

"Great." The four moved off and headed into the hanger to meet the incoming ship.

"Thanks a lot guys. Why didn't you just kill me?" Meg asked as the ship let out stairs. Duo was the first off the ship, naturally.

"MEG MAXWELL!" Meg tried to run but it was no use. Her father had caught hold of her long red hair.

"You scared me half to death young lady!" Duo yelled, "Your not going anywhere until I get an explanation on why I got a call saying you were half dead from a mission!"

"Uh about that, hey I'm ok, just a really...bad headache," Meg said.

"Yea well the zero system can do that to a person," Kaito said.

"Zero system?" A voice asked and they looked over to see a familiar man stepping down from the ship.

"Heero" Dr H said

"Hey there Heero," Kaito said calmly, "Yeah, seems Oz was able to make a new Wing Zero and a new Zero System. From the way Meg was acting it seems a lot stronger then the old one. Oh, by the way, when you guys go back to the Sanq Palace, could you tell my parents I'm staying to help the girls."

"Why don't you tell me yourself?" came a voice as Trowa walked up behind Heero and crossed his arms, "Do what you like Kaito but just remember, if you get yourself killed I'm not going to your funeral."

Kaito chuckled slightly and shook his head, "You say that but you know mom would drag you there anyway."

"Charming," Cassi muttered then turned her attention to Heero. "Lovely thing isn't it? The zero system I mean, if you want to die young." Kaito and Meg both noticed as Duo released his daughter's hair, that Cassi had now taken on a rather cynical and sarcastic tone to her voice.

"Where is this suit?" asked Heero, eyes glistening. Cassi turned on her heel and motioned for them to follow her across the bay, and towards a darkened and cordoned off area.

She walked over to a wall and flicked a single switch, which turned on a series of lights. They lit up the gundam that was Neo Wing 0, with its amazing angelic wings pulled down behind its back. It was locked to the wall by a series of bars and chains, with voice controlled locks. Cassi slipped under the restricting chain barrier, which had a sign hung off it saying danger in bold red letters.

"A little extreme isn't it?" asked her mother who was standing beside Quatre.

"Not extreme enough," Cassi retorted as she gently kicked at one of the Gundam's feet. "If I had my way this thing would've been taken apart for testing by now. Or just plainly taken apart."

"You usually get your own way at home, why not here?" asked Miss. Noin, slightly amused at this fact.

"It may come in handy, that's why," Dr. H responded. "Till then, we've locked it down. The controls will only be unlocked by voice recognition programming and a password."

"Whose voices will open it?" asked Heero.

"Only Cassi's and Meg's," Dr. H responded.

"Oh, what? Are you afraid I'm gonna take that thing out for a joy ride now?"

"Ha ha ha," Meg laughed. "Your dad is yelling more then mine." Yank!

"Hey, hey watch the hair!" Meg cried, "It's my pride and joy ya know"

"Arg, she is just like you, hair and all," Heero said and glared at Meg who just stared back and they stayed like that.

"Uh, how long can they stay like this?" Cassi asked as a sweat drop appeared on the side of her head.

"Last time I checked two hours," Duo said and sighed, "I dunno what's worse, having wing 0 or having a half Heero half me as my daughter.

Kaito chuckled then shrugged glancing over at Duo and his daughter smirking slightly, "Why do I have the sudden urge to go and get the scissors?" Cassi raised her hand to hide her laughter, but it was still evident that she found Kaito's comment amusing. She brushed a strand of blue hair behind her ear, and shook her head before leaving the cordoned off area. She returned to the light switch, and flicked the lights off.

"I do apologise Kaito," Dr. H told him calmly. "The place is used to Cassi and Meg, that's all. They programmed most of the things here, so they programmed it to accept only certain voiceprints in certain areas. If you want authorisation anywhere you have to ask them to reprogram something."

Kaito gave Cassi a look, as she was currently the only one of the two girls not detained by a glaring contest. She shrugged as she slid her hands into her belt and leant backwards on her one heel despite the look her mother was giving her. She then looked at Meg and Heero, and sweat dropped again. Sighing she walked over to where Meg was standing and having to lean up slightly, cupped her hands over the other girls ear and whispered something to her. None of the others knew what she'd said, but it brought Meg out of the glaring contest in a second.

"Only if you're not going to fall asleep for the whole journey this time," Meg countered.

"Just don't go taking Wing 0 there for a joyride again and I'll go with you when I'm available."

"Deal," Meg grinned. Kaito lifted an eyebrow at the two girls wondering what they were talking about. He glanced at Dr. H who just shrugged and wandered off to check on something or other. He sighed and glanced at his father who shook his head and turned to leave. Goodbyes weren't something the two did, so Kaito didn't say anything as his father walked out.

Meg simply turned on her heel and headed off to the far end of the hanger bay, casually moving past a wall and switching another light switch on. It lit up two beautiful motorbikes that had recently been cleaned, polished and serviced. Meg side stepped them though, and walked up to where a pair of winter coats were hanging along with two backpacks. The smaller navy blue, denim one was Cassi's, whereas the slightly bigger and crimson red one was hers. She pulled them off the hooks, and tossed Cassi's to her. Catching them, Cassi pulled her jacket on and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Walk or ride?" she asked Cassi whilst grinning over at her father and the other adults.

"It's only fifteen minutes, we walk," Cassi responded as she pushed the door open. A cool gust of wind blew in through the door. Both girls winced and fastened their jackets.

"Where are you two going exactly?" asked Cassi's mom.

"Out," both chimed simultaneously and disappeared through the door.

"Kaito, do you have any clue?" asked Quatre. Kaito just shrugged, he had no idea where the girls were going and he simply turned to go and explore the rest of the base. Leaving the adults behind to talk with Dr. H.

- - - - -

Epilogue: Later on

"Cassi" Meg said and walked up to her friend, "Um can I talk to you"

"Um sure," Cassi said and Meg took her friend to a private room upstairs…unknown to them, however, Kaito had followed them and was listening.

"Listen, when I was under the zero systems influence I saw something," She said.

"Like what?" Cassi asked her interest increasing.

"I saw this dream I've been having for a few months now. I didn't want to tell you cause I thought you'd worry," Meg said. 'I'm always in burning hot flames and I always see this winged gundam coming from the flames"

"Wing 0?" Cassi asked.

"Yea, I figured that out," She said, "And then I see you...and I see you get shot, but this time I could see the shooter,"

"And who is it?" Cassi asked.

"Before I tell you I have to tell you that when I dream and see things, they come true," Meg said.

"So your esper?" Cassi asked.

"Yea," Meg said, "I think anyway"

"So the shooter?" She asked.

"It's me."

- - - - -

R&R

(NOTE: Esper means Psychic in Japanese)


End file.
